Strange Elf
by crescent-illusion
Summary: Legolas finds himself rescuing a beautiful elf from the dreadful goblins. Yet, this elf was no ordinary elf. Would he be able to bring back that long forgotten smile onto her lovely face? Warning: Mary Sue
1. Strange Elf

Strange Elf  
  
Authors' note (A/N): This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction so do bear in mind that I don't have any experience in this stuff plus my grammar is really bad. Anyway, I'm not really good at using Microsoft Word so the fiction would be in pieces or jumbled up. Please do review.criticism and advises are welcomed.  
  
The first part of the story might be a bit confusing but you will come to understand what it's about (I hope) as it goes on. It happened before the war of the ring and will probably be a love story between Legolas and an original character. I'll try my best to make it nice =P  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was cold that night as she snuggled against him for warmth. He threw his elven-cloak over her and pulled her close. She looked so weak and helpless like a child. Legolas wondered how anyone could have the heart to hurt such a creature as her. He sighed, looking at the blazing fire. Its flame leaping high and then crouched low again, casting mysterious shadows around them.  
  
She has just started to trust him but this trust is still very fragile. He hoped beyond hope that he could somehow change that. He caressed her cheek gently, thinking about what happened the day before. He had absent-mindedly taken her hand to help her cross the river. She recoiled instantly the moment he touched her and there was pure terror in her beautiful eyes. He wanted to knock his head hard on a wall for his carelessness. It took quite a while to convince and persuade her before she finally accepted his aid.  
  
A strange feeling was slowly but certainly growing inside Legolas for this beautiful elf-girl. It started when he first saw her in the dark dungeons of the goblins. It sparked every time she looked into his eyes for assurance. But Legolas was unaware of it.  
  
The elf-girl stirred in her sleep. "She is having nightmares again," he said to himself worriedly. Legolas thought it was queer for her, an elf, to sleep with her eyes closed and have nightmares but then again, she was no ordinary elf. She had long raven black hair that glimmered in the moonlight and soft brown eyes.  
  
Mother Nature had been very generous to her indeed. Everything she did spoke of her beauty. She was like a magical being, perfect in every way. On the other hand, Fate was cruel. It was as if Fate was jealous of all the wonderful gifts she received from Nature and tried to balance things up by making her live a miserable life.  
  
The elf-girl woke up with a start and whimpered. "Do not fear, all is well," Legolas said softly, "I am here." She had been having nightmare ever since he rescued her from the horrible goblins and he was ever so worried about it. He couldn't understand what she was going through for he himself has not experienced a nightmare before. The elf-girl relaxed a little, looking at his clear, blue eyes. Then, realising that she was in his arms, she jumped up and backed away slowly. Legolas rose cautiously, trying not to frighten her. He lifted his hands to show that he meant her no harm but instead of staying where she was, she began to run away from his, from their camp and the safety of the fire. Legolas sighed and ran after her.  
  
She ran quite a distance and stopped abruptly, panting for breath. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. She dropped down onto the moist earth, looking around her. Tears were running down her fair cheeks as she recalled how the blacken, burnt trees about her were once tall and proud, with pretty leaves of all shades of green. How the birds of the air would nest in those trees. How their cheerful chirp and lovely songs would fill the morning sky. How the beast of the land would roam below under the light of the sun or the moon and how the dark streams was once clear and sweet.  
  
She wept for all these things were long gone. All that was wonderful were lost since the raid of the goblins. A whole forest wiped out because these creatures hated everything that was good. She longed to see the things that made what she once called home and to hear the laughter of her own people, her own clan. But she was the only one left.  
  
For the elves of the Everglades were peaceful beings and were not prepared for an attack such as this. They were outnumbered and every single elf fell when the goblins came to claim this land as theirs. Most of the elves were taken captive in their caves. Many didn't survive the harsh treatment they receive in the deep dungeons. But she lived on because it gives the goblins pride to enslave elves, which were of a higher race then they. And so, they kept her alive for many many years. So long that she had forgotten what it was like to smile and how she often loved to sing and dance under the stars.  
  
The elf-girl cried as the wind touched her softly. It whispered and soothed and she thought she heard it saying, "Do not grief, my dear child." Then she saw Legolas, running towards her with a worried look on his face. 


	2. Dance With Me

A/N: Yay, yay, I'm so very happpeeee…hehe…Thanks for your wonderful reviews. They really kept me going ( *hint* *hint* the more you review, the faster I write =P ). Yup, this is just the second chapter but I've got to tell you all that I don't think I can update that often since my exams are here…got to study…study…study…or I might not even have the chance to go online because my parents threatened to cut off the line if I don't stop spending too much time on the computer. Alright enough of my blabbering here, let's get on with the story =)

__

The dwarves then noticed that they had come to the edge of a ring where elf-fires had been. Whether it was one of those they had seen the night before, they could not tell. But it seemed that some good magic lingered in such spots, which the spiders did not like. At any rate here the light was greener, and the boughs less thick and threatening… -The Hobbit, Flies and Spiders

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas was worried. There were still goblins around that haven't tasted his well-aimed arrows. The elf-girl was still weeping and he just doesn't know how to stop her. It hurts him badly to see her this way. Then he remembered the ancient spell he learned when he was very young. It had always cheered him up every time his dear mother worked it so when he was old enough to work it himself, he learned that as his very first spell.

He smiled, recalling the ways and steps required to perform the charm. He jumped to his feet and danced. His feet doing ever so complicated steps but yet each with its own timing and gracefulness. He skipped and sang a sweet melodious song. Magically, sparks and different colours of brilliant light followed his gay feet. Flowers started to grow on the ground where he stepped on and butterflies appeared as his hands touched the air in swift movements.

The elf-girl looked at him, enchanted. Legolas danced and skipped around her and when he was very near, he whispered into her ear, "Come and dance with me, my lady." She was not expecting this so at first she just sat where she was, looking at him in a surprised manner. Legolas bent down and took her hand in his. She rose with him reluctantly and they both danced in the now radiant forest. The leaves turned green and fresh, grass and flowers bloomed all around them.

Do not cry, my dear child,

The moon is still alive tonight,

The wolves in the wild,

Sleeps in the great wood light.

Do not cry, my dear child,

For tears are not for your fair face,

Fierce winds would blow mild,

So tender as would your grace.

Do not let the dark past break you,

Taste the sweet waters of life,

And dance with me…

Legolas sang and the elf-girl listened with awe. She danced with him with slow, sorrowful steps but her eyes were no longer sad. Instead, they seemed to have the slightest hint of a smile. Legolas slowed their dance and gently stopped the spell.

They sat down under a massive tree and observed their work. The lifeless trees and plants around them were bursting with life. Sweet fragrance from the many tiny flowers filled the air and their noses. Legolas laughed and turned to look at the elf-girl. She caught his gaze and turned away quickly.

"Feeling better?" Legolas asked, still holding her hand in his. "Yes, perhaps," she replied, looking at the ground. "I've never felt as happy for so many years. And for that, I thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper but Legolas' sensitive ears caught every single word. "My pleasure, dear lady. But would you still keep your name to yourself?" he asked. "My name is not my own anymore?" she said, a butterfly landed on her long fingers. "Why is it so?" said Legolas, confused. She lifted her hand gently to look at the various colours on the little butterfly's wings. "Please do not ask me for my name. It brings too many grievous memories." "The past is gone. Do not hold on to it," he said, looking at the butterfly as well "See this creature. It has lived most of its life in a cocoon hardly moving at all, seemingly dead. When the time comes, it breaks free and so it is able to fly in the lovely skies. Break free from the miseries that is holding you back." "I'm afraid I haven't the strength left to," she said, as the butterfly fluttered away. "Fear not for I am here to help you," Legolas said, smiling. 

She looked at his eyes again, hope rising in her once more yet she dare not let the feeling into her wounded heart. "You have helped me more than I am worthy of. I wish not to trouble you anymore now that I am away from the dungeons of the goblins." "No," replied Legolas, standing up swiftly "Do not say such things. It is my pleasure to assist you. And you are worthy of more than I can offer." He helped her up onto her feet and they began to walk slowly back to their camp in the moon's soft radiance.

"Lalaith," she whispered. Legolas turned and looked at her, "I beg your pardon. What was it that you said just now?" "My name is Lalaith," the elf-girl said again, stepping over a fallen branch. He held her chin and turned her face gently towards him. "Then, I shall make sure that laughter would be heard again that comes from your lips," Legolas said. Lalaith drew back nervously and they both resumed their walk. (A/N: Lalaith means laughter)

The two elves were unaware about the dozen of eyes watching them in the darkness, ready to snatch the beautiful elf-girl whom they claim theirs back to the deep prisons of their caves. The unblinking eyes followed the duo and watched as they slept.


	3. The Attack

Exams are finally over and I've reached my third chapter *jumps around happily* Thank you for your reviews (big thanks to Sweet Little Elf, Lady Gwen of Avalon, Elda Aranel, and Lillian for reading and reviewing. Thanks also to alli for the advice.I'll try to put some similes in). I never thought that anyone would read my work.I'm so happy.thank you again =) Oh yeah, there's something that I would very much like to know. What's a Mary Sue? Why does people seem to hate it that much? Just something that my curious mind wants to know =P Oh and sorry for the short chapter.my computer has gone haywire and I lost my old file. Guess I have to get myself a new one soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun awoke and started to ascend from behind the majestic mountains a great distance away from where the two elves were. The clouds grew pink while flowers blossomed and birds sang to welcome the dawn of another day. Legolas was already up and about, reviving the dying flame to prepare their breakfast. When everything was ready, he sat on a rock near Lalaith, gazing at her while she slept.  
  
So lovely was she that he felt anger rose in him at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt her. He debated with himself whether he should wake her. She looked so much like an angel as she lay on the withered grass. He remembered how they danced the night before and smiled.  
  
Then, he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around with his bow and arrow, ready to strike, as fast as lightning. But there was nothing behind him, just a long stretch of dead trees. He stood up and looked about him yet there was nothing evil that he could see. Legolas heard the faint noise nearby again and hurried toward where he thought the sound came from.  
  
What he saw made him worried. There were fresh footprints on the damp ground and by the look of the heavy trodden road they were made by goblins. A black figure passed swiftly by. Legolas aimed and freed his arrow. Then, there was silence. He ran until he reached a clearing where there lay his arrow, untouched and harmless. Legolas blinked unbelievingly. He could swear he hit something.  
  
Suddenly, the black figure jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled and met the face of a hideous goblin, drooling and breathing heavily. Its bulging yellow eyes were filled with hatred as its hands tightened around Legolas' neck. He kicked the monster but it seemed unaffected by the blow. He was suffocating and the goblin laughed mockingly. Legolas tried to reach his knife as his vision began to blur. He couldn't use his bow and arrow now that the goblin is so near. He just wished there weren't more of it.  
  
Miraculously, his hand clenched the hilt of his knife. He unsheathed it and stabbed into the creature's stomach. It howled and collapsed on the ground. Legolas was able to breath again and he gasped for air. Then he realised how careless he was. He had left Lalaith all alone! 


	4. The Forbidden Gardens

A/N: Chapter 4 is up...I hope you're all still interested with the story. I've got a hard time thinking about the plot and I keep changing it that in the end I don't know what I ought to write down. But I guess the story would unfold itself as I write. Thanks to all who reviewed...and special thanks to Barnacle Bill for the advice (more advises please. I really need to learn how to write a good fan fiction). I made this chapter very much longer to compensate for the last oh so sort chapter... =D Enjoy the story! Oh and please visit my website at helyanwe.pitas.com  
  
"Hush, hush! Good People! And good night!" said Gandalf, who came last. "Valleys have ears, and some elves have over merry tongues. Good night!" -The Hobbit, A Short Rest  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith awoke and found herself all alone but fear had not reached her. Not yet. She sat up and her hands caressed the withered grass. Perhaps the poison of the ground would be lifted and this realm would once again be green. She wished she could dance as Legolas had and restore the beauty of the forest, her home. Everything around her was black, yellow, brown and tinges of white. Death hung heavily in the air and it crushed her to look at the things she once loved, gone. It felt as if a great part of her heart was cruelly torn off and it hurts so much. The dead trees loomed around her, tall, majestic but life was gone from them forever and it is the life that made her heart rejoice at the sight of them.  
  
Lalaith tried to look away from all the silent trees and saw a pot of steaming stew above the fire near where she sat. She wondered where Legolas went as she began to pour some of it into a bowl. Lalaith decided not to wait for him and started eating. The stew tasted wonderful but Lalaith was beginning to worry. Where has Legolas gone to and is he ever coming back? She ate only a quarter of what was in her bowl and stood up. Perhaps Legolas has gone on his road. Perhaps he felt that she did not need his aid anymore and left her.  
  
The thought of it was unbearable. Lalaith had grown fond with the elf- prince. Though she would not allow it, she had trusted him and would follow him wherever he lead her to. She was lost without him. Where would she go if he had departed from her? She had not give any thought to these things when she was with Legolas before and now she realised that she needed him dearly.  
  
Lalaith searched anxiously for any trace of the path Legolas has taken. She did not know of his ability to walk without living any mark on the ground where he had trodden. He must really be gone for his bow and arrow was not seen anywhere. She began to walk. Aimlessly searching for her companion. Something followed close behind her. Carefully remaining out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas returned and saw that Lalaith was missing. He couldn't believe it. They took her back? Legolas considered going back to where the goblins lived under the ground and through the mouth of a dark cave. But before he started on that way, he saw fresh footprints on the ground. "Goblins," he said with utter dislike and followed the footprints. He hoped that he was not too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith walked forlornly. Memories long forgotten returned to her. She remembered the day of the big feast to welcome the elves from the north. The Halls were brightly lit and the huge table laden with all kinds of luxurious food and wine. It was the biggest event she had ever seen and she had anticipated for the coming of the elves for a whole week since the herald came with news of the northern elves approach.  
  
Lalaith had never seen any other elves except those who lived in the Everglades. She envied the royal family for they could have the chance to meet the strangers. All were invited to the feast, of course, but she longed to get to know these guests and it would never be possible for they are of royal blood and she is but another ordinary elf-girl.  
  
Lalaith rushed along with the preparations for the feast. Well, the best she could do is get the place looking as grand as possible to welcome the elves for she was among those chosen to decorate the halls. She was glad to help out and perhaps get the opportunity to meet the elves. She was known all around the Everglades for her curiosity and her ever-carefree ways and her beautiful laughter for which she was named.  
  
The massive curtains were hung and all the torches were lit. Soft music was heard in the air and she sang softly to the melody for she was glad.  
  
Bells are tingling  
  
Harpers singing  
  
To the greatest feast of the Everglades  
  
Curtains hung all around  
  
And mirth to all was found  
  
At the big Halls of the Everglades  
  
Who are they?  
  
I asked and say  
  
Those who come to the gates of Everglades  
  
Alas, none would tell  
  
Of all who dwell  
  
In the beautiful land of the Everglades  
  
So, I would wait and see  
  
Who the northern kin are, patiently  
  
Dancing in the Gardens of the Everglades  
  
When all preparations are done, Lalaith ran back to her home, singing and dancing merrily. The feast that night would be a masked ball and all maidens were required to wear a veil. Lalaith loved going to masked balls for she could walk around the castle grounds freely and slip away easily without anyone knowing it was her who sneaked into all the forbidden places. She liked to go into the Forbidden Garden to watch the twinkling stars and hear the gurgling water from a lovely fountain in the middle of the garden.  
  
With her veil on, Lalaith looked almost like the princess herself. She would have to hide her black hair for the princess has beautiful, golden hair. Lalaith laughed at the thought. Everybody would be busy entertaining the guests and she would be able to stay as long as she wants to in the Royal Gardens. Of course, she would like to see how the northern elves looked like first.  
  
A horn was blown, indicating the arrival of the guests of honour and the royal family into the Banqueting Hall. Lalaith put on her formal wear hurriedly. She had on a long flowing gown of silver and sky blue with intricately woven lace around the long skirt and tiny jewels decorating the neckline. Then she put on her veil carefully so that it covered her face, revealing only her charming brown eyes. Lalaith rushed to the feast as quickly as she could in the long dress without tripping.  
  
The Elven-king was already there at the head of the long table looking as majestic as ever in his purple robe and crown of silver and gold. He was just in the middle of a long speech when Lalaith entered the Hall all flushed and panting. She found herself a place to sit at the far end of the table for all the other seats were taken.  
  
"...and we are all very pleased to welcome the honoured elves from the distant land, Mirkwood." The king went on for a long time. Telling how flattered he was to be visited by such noble elves and how he hoped they would feel at home here. Lalaith wondered how long he would speak before introducing them to the listeners. She was eager to know more about them.  
  
"...King Thranduil, me and my people welcome you to our land. It has been long since our kindred travel such great a distance to set foot on the Everglades. We welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil and Vilya, son of Viresse. Your presence is greatly appreciated. May we start with the feast before the clouds pass in front of the moon and light is not as brilliant as it is now?"  
  
Everyone started eating the food laid on the table gratefully. Joyful music was heard and soon, the feast is over and the dancing and merry-making began. Lalaith peered among the heads of countless elves at the feast to have a better view at the guests. Then she saw him, the prince of Greenwood the Great. He was sitting among the dais looking vague, sipping wine from a delicate wineglass. His mind seems to be elsewhere as he was staring at the dance floor unblinkingly.  
  
Lalaith noticed his long, golden hair that glimmered as the moonlight touched it gently. She looked at his fair face. At that moment, he looked up and their eyes met. Lalaith found it hard to break away from his gaze. She stared into his impossibly blue eyes and felt her cheeks redden. He gave her a wide smile, holding up his glass and said something inaudible. She smiled back politely and held up her own glass. A few elves stopped in front of her, chattering away and blocking her view. She sighed and sipped her wine.  
  
Lalaith decided that it was time to sneak away into the Gardens. She stood up and walked away silently. Then an elf-girl ran towards her.  
  
"Lalaith, Lalaith...!" she cried urgently. "Are you going to the Forbidden Gardens again tonight?"  
  
"Yes, it is long since I've heard the night larks in it sing," Lalaith replied. It was Wilwarin, her best friend and she is worried.  
  
"Then be very careful for the guards are wary tonight. I do not wish for them to catch you in the Gardens without leave," she whispered.  
  
"I thank you for your counsel but the night is still young and the wine is strong. I do not believe that the guards would pass without having a taste from the barrels. By then they would not be so watchful." Lalaith said, laughing.  
  
"I think so too but there is an uneasiness I feel tonight that is bothering me. Perhaps you have set foot on the Gardens too many a time and it worries me."  
  
"Then do not be troubled and enjoy the feast while you can." With that, Lalaith walked away from the Halls quickly, heading straight towards the Gardens.  
  
She was having the greatest time exploring the grounds of the Royal Gardens when the night larks started singing. They sang with great mirth and Lalaith danced to the beautiful music they made. She remembers all her worries and concerns not when she hears their lovely singing.  
  
Ethereal minstrel! Pilgrim of the sky!  
  
Dost thou despise the earth where cares abound?  
  
Or, while the wing aspire, are heart and eye  
  
Both with thy nest upon the dewy ground?  
  
Thy nest which thou canst drop into at will,  
  
Those quivering wings compose that music still!  
  
Leave to the nightingale her shady wood;  
  
A privacy of glorious light is thine;  
  
Whence thou dost pour upon the world a flood  
  
Of harmony, with instinct more divine;  
  
Type of the wise who soar, but never roam;  
  
True to the kindred points of Heaven and home!  
  
Lalaith sang to the night larks and their music bond with hers in a lovely symphony. Suddenly, all was silent and the sound of clapping was heard. Lalaith turned around and saw Legolas applauding. She almost fainted at the sight of him and all the birds flew away, startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
"None I have heard could sing as well as you did, my lady." Legolas praised, advancing towards her. Lalaith started to run away and left him, surprised and very much puzzled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Actually, this flashback here takes only a few minutes but I decided to write it more detailed so that my beloved readers would understand it better. The flashback would continue in the next chapter where I'll try to explain how Legolas and Lalaith had met before though Legolas doesn't know it. (Wilwarin means butterfly and Vilya means air) 


	5. Memories

A/N: This is the continuation of the flashback as promised. Remember that Lalaith is still searching for Legolas while he is searching for her. In actual, the flashback takes only a few minutes but has been lengthened so as to be more understandable to all readers. Wow, this sound so formal...Please forgive me if you find that Lalaith running away each time she sees Legolas annoying. I found it quite amusing wahaha...ha...(laughs like a maniac) Anyway, let's get on with the story and remember to review when you're done reading it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith ran straight into her room and locked the door behind her. She took off her cloak and hood. That was a close shave, she thought, sprawled on her bed. She didn't bother to change but lay on her bed thinking about what had just happened. When her panic had worn off, she began to laugh thinking about how rude she was, running away like that. She laughed even harder when she remembered how the prince had looked when she fled away after seeing him.  
  
Lalaith sighed, staring at the skylight at her roof. She loved to look at the dazzling stars through the skylight while she lay on her soft, comfortable bed. Then somebody knocked on her door. Lalaith sat up quickly. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me Lalaith. I'm Wilwarin," a voice whispered. Lalaith jumped up and opened the door. She shut it as soon as Wilwarin entered her room. "I was worried when I saw you running back to your room. What had happened? Why are you back so early?" Wilwarin asked, anxiously.  
  
"Haven't I told you not to worry about me?" Lalaith replied, laughing. She told Wilwarin about her wonderful time at the Gardens and her encounter with Legolas. Wilwarin almost passed out at that. She is always so worried about Lalaith and her carefree ways. But when Lalaith described how Legolas looked like when she ran away, they both laughed.  
  
It felt nice and Lalaith was glad that Wilwarin came. They talked long and joyfully about many things but nothing of importance, really. They were sitting on Lalaith's bed. Suddenly, Wilwarin stood up and held Lalaith's hands in her own.  
  
"Will you be going Lalaith? Will you be at the archery performance tomorrow?" Wilwarin asked.  
  
"Archery performance?"  
  
"Yes. Prince Legolas is going to show us his talent with the bow and arrow in the plains tomorrow."  
  
"I would certainly be there."  
  
"Do you know what his target would be?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"A white deer!"  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Lalaith in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night passed and gave way to morning and the performance s going to start at any moment. Legolas was in the middle of attention as everyone observed him while he warmed up. Everyone was standing enthusiastically to watch the show except the royal family and the two guests who were sitting on high chairs under a great birch tree, which acts as a shelter from the slight drizzle. Though, the rain had not dampened anyone's spirit. Those standing made a U formation behind Legolas.  
  
The audience roared and clapped when an arrow flew and hit the wooden target right in the bullseye. Some of the spectators were in a daze for the arrow went with such speed that they knew now what had happened. Legolas placed three arrows on his bow and fired again and still all of them hit its target with unbelievable accuracy. This went on for quite a while with each shooting better than the last. Then it came to the moving targets and at last, the white deer.  
  
A single white deer was released and it ran around the fenced area frantically. Its fur was soft and pure white like that of fresh fallen snow. Its big, gentle eyes were filled with terror. The deer ran with great speed, making it hard for Legolas to aim. He readied his weapon and aimed for the heart of the beast.  
  
Then everything happened so fast it was hard to tell what really occurred. The deadly arrow left the bow and went straight toward the deer. The like a blur, an elf-girl ran and stood in front of it. "Sii'! Rima ten'ta!" she cried and opened the gate of the fence. The deer escaped while the arrow meant for it pierced the right shoulder of the elf-girl. She collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow and ran towards her. Blood was flowing quickly from her wound. She breathed rapidly and swallowed for the pain was too great. Legolas got on his knees beside her and carried her up. She was curiously veiled, cloaked and hooded. He recognized her at once as the girl who sang and danced in the Gardens last night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith awoke and found Wilwarin sitting beside her bed. She had fallen asleep and Lalaith decided not to wake her up just yet. Her right shoulder was throbbing with pain but it was now bandaged carefully. Her face was still veiled but her cloak and hood had been removed. She looked around and noticed with shock that she was not in her own room.  
  
Lalaith tried to sit up and winced in pain. She looked around at the huge room. All furniture in the room was of great value and craftsmanship. She must be in one of the royal guestrooms! Wilwarin awoke.  
  
"No, my friend. Lie down and rest," she ordered.  
  
"What happened?" Lalaith asked.  
  
"Prince Legolas brought you here. I've made sure that your identity is still a secret."  
  
"Oh, how could I ever thank you enough, Wilwarin. I just hope the deer is fine now."  
  
"I don't believe you, my friend. You worry more of the deer than yourself!"  
  
"How could I not? When its kind had kept my family safe when we were a- roaming before we set foot in Everglades."  
  
"Yes, that is true perhaps. But now, do not trouble yourself over it anymore. I am sure it has gone a great distance from here by this hour."  
  
Lalaith lay down on the bed again and felt her shoulder complain. She was not used to Wilwarin calling her 'my friend' but was glad that no one knew who she is. There came a knock on the door and Lalaith watched in horror as Legolas stepped into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl and a single spoon on it. An unpleasant odor wafted from the contents of the steaming bowl.  
  
"I have come to seek for your forgiveness, my lady. It would not matter if you would not grant it for my deed is too terrible to be pardoned, " he said guiltily, putting the tray on a table nearby. "Never had I in my lifetime shoot at another elf."  
  
Lalaith remained silent for she could find no words to reply.  
  
"I would be outside if you need me," said Wilwarin, arising to leave the two alone.  
  
"Wilwarin!" cried Lalaith but Wilwarin was already out of the room.  
  
There was an unbearable silence in that room for a long time where neither elf spoke. Legolas eyed the bowl worriedly for it was beginning to cool down. He took it up and dipped the silver spoon in it.  
  
"Please allow me to at least feed you before we are declared enemies forever," he said nervously.  
  
Lalaith laughed, "We would not be enemies, I assure you, for I hold no grudge against Your Highness."  
  
"Then allow me to feed you," he said sitting down beside her bed.  
  
"It is not that I refuse your offer. However, I am but a mere elf and you are a prince. It is not right for you to do such things."  
  
"It is also not right for me to harm you, my lady. And for that I am willing to do whatever you wish for me to."  
  
"Then I do not wish for you to do this."  
  
"But my lady, take off you veil and drink this. It would help you wounds heal and that would bring ease to my guilty heart."  
  
"No. This veil I would not take off. I wish to remain anonymous."  
  
Legolas sighed and returned the bowl onto the tray. She is definitely a stubborn elf. Lalaith looked at him and noticed that he was really upset because he thought that she had refused to forgive him.  
  
"Your Highness, pardon me for my rash words. It is I who needs your forgiveness and it is certainly not your fault that I am hurt. You were aiming at the deer, not me. I ran between your arrow and it."  
  
"Yes, you ran between my arrow and the deer and that has puzzled me greatly. Why did you risk your life to save the animal?"  
  
"It is a long tale but the white deer has always been closer than a friend to me and my family. This is because one of its kinds had forsaken its own life to save my family when they are a-roaming and so it is a sworn oath that we are to protect them no matter the cost."  
  
And so the bowl of medicine was forgotten while the two spoke to each other like old friends. Legolas told of his home in Mirkwood among many other things that they talked about but all the while, Lalaith never revealed her identity although Legolas inquired her for it many many times. In the end, Legolas gave up asking and Lalaith sighed in relief.  
  
Legolas was glad to find someone he could talk to. He doesn't seem to be able to have such conversations with the royal family or anyone at all in Everglades for they treated him with great respect and formality, almost too great. Therefore, in his loneliness, he had gladly accepted this unusual friendship.  
  
Fate brought them together and it was also Fate that separated them. That night, Lalaith slipped away with Wilwarin back to her home because she could not stay in the castle with her veil on forever and she was afraid of what might happen if they found out who she is and what she had been doing. And so, they fled much to the disheartenment of Legolas who found the guestroom empty the next day.  
  
A week passed and soon came the day when the northern elves were to depart for home. Lalaith's wound had healed considerably so she went with countless other elves to bid them farewell. Lalaith missed Legolas terribly but she would not take the risk of meeting him. She was dressed yet again in veil, cloak and hood.  
  
Instead of going to the Gate where all others were to watch his parting, she climbed and stood with a heavy heart on the cliff overlooking the Gate. Legolas was clad in his traveling clothes of brown and green. He looked desperately around, hoping to find the mysterious elf he had come to be friends with. He wished to see her one last time before he sets off for home.  
  
His eyes traveled over dozens of elves. How is he going to recognize her? He looked for dark, black hair and found only four with such tresses. But their eyes were not those lovely, chestnut eyes of hers. Just then, a gentle breeze blew and the soft singing of larks was heard. Legolas looked up and saw her. There she stood, full of mysteries and a sight of concealed beauty. She was like the stars, so distant with a thousand secrets left untold. And like the stars for which the first Elves came to love though they knew not what these dazzling lights in the dark, gloomy sky were. All things faded into nothingness till there was left only her alone, an emblem of mystery.  
  
"A mere elf, she said? Nay, she is more than just a mere elf," Legolas whispered and ran towards her. This time she ran not away from him but waited, neither advancing nor fleeing. She stood still with crystal tears, silently falling and wetting her veil. "I missed you, melamin," she said and they embraced. There were those who believed not in love at first sight but this indeed is such an occurrence though the two were soon to be separated.  
  
Legolas held her chin up till they were looking eye to eye. He smiled and said, "We would meet yet again one day, I believe. But please, if ever we meet when you had not your veil on and I did not recognize you, tell me."  
  
Lalaith laughed, despite her tears of sorrow, "Yes, I would and then we would get to know each other better, yes?"  
  
"Surely," Legolas said. "Here, I have this for you." He said, fastening a silver necklace with a beautiful green gem, embedded in silver, shaped like that of a leaf around Lalaith's neck. "Mithril, the purest of silver." "No, refuse not this gift for it would be the only thing with which I could recognize you by." He said, when Lalaith opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"But I have not anything to give you." Lalaith said.  
  
"I do not wish for anything else. To see you again would be the greatest endowment I had ever received"  
  
Then, Lalaith kissed him on his cheek and he looked at her, surprised. "It is all I could give to you, my prince."  
  
That very day, the northern elves went home and Lalaith longed each day to see him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now Lalaith missed Legolas more than ever. She walked and walked without even looking at where she is going. There was no wind and the air was hot as the afternoon sun blazed on. Finally, Lalaith sat down in despair. Where would she go now? The dead trees provided her with no shade from the burning sun.  
  
A butterfly fluttered in front of her, its beautiful wings bringing color to the dead and lifeless woods. "Wilwarin," Lalaith called, her hand out-stretched for the insect to land. "How I wish you are here with me now."  
  
Wilwarin had passed long ago to the waiting halls of Mandos. She had been cruelly slain during the goblin's raid and Lalaith was there, unable to do anything at all to help her beloved friend. "Dear Wilwarin..." Lalaith felt again for the millionth time the desire to forsake her immortality. She wished she could die but she had tried countless ways to do so and yet she lived on. She lived with a bleeding heart. A heart that is so torn it knew not what joy felt any longer.  
  
Thud! Lalaith stood up, startled by the sudden noise. It sounded like something heavy had landed on the ground. Thud! Thud! There it goes again. Then came the noise of many footfalls, glad that they would not have to remain silent any longer. Terror filled Lalaith. The goblins had come.  
  
A/N: Yay, another long chapter (well the longest I can write so far). Hope you've enjoyed reading it and remember to review and advise me on my writing. ("Sii'! Rima ten'ta!" means "Now! Run for it!" and melamin means "my love") 


	6. The Necklace

A/N: This chapter is a bit brutal so do you think I should get the ratings higher? If you've noticed, the chapter is very short because I've cut out a whole three paragraphs. It is too cruel and it's making even me sick to read it. Please don't sue me...I know it's a horrible chapter but it is just as important as the rest so it must be here. Read, review and advice me (or perhaps kill me =( ) !!!  
  
Bitter and long is the hatred of the Orcs for the Elves, and thus they prefer Elves as targets - Bitter Hatred, a trading card  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas' sensitive ears picked up the suspicious noise. He ran and saw to his horror over twenty gruesome goblins, laughing and kicking at the whimpering bundle. "Give us the jewel!" they chanted in their fell language.  
  
Anger, indescribable, rose in Legolas. He placed a few arrows on his bow and fired. Four arrows flew and four goblins collapsed, dead, with an arrow between the eyes. Legolas unsheathed his long, glimmering knife and slashed through several goblins. The goblins roar and attack him in return after they recovered from their shock but he was too fast for them. Their swords and axes swished through air while he moved like a blur and killed many of them.  
  
Legolas twirled and stabbed one monster on the chest and black blood stained the ground and his white knife. His clothes too were stained with blood that was not his own. Fury burned in his blue eyes. He slaughtered all who came within the range of his knife. He lifted his sword to deliver another deadly stroke. The blow stopped in mid-air when he saw her. "Lalaith!" he cried.  
  
A large goblin was holding her, brutally, with a black, curved knife to her neck. "Sheath your sword or she dies," the monster hissed, pressing the knife onto her delicate skin and blood trickled from the wound. Legolas drew back his sword and watched helplessly as her blood flowed and dripped onto the orc's boot. "Sheath your own sword!" Legolas growled. The orc laughed. "You can do nothing about it."  
  
Legolas clenched his hands in anger as he looked at the bruises on Lalaith's face and arms. A terrible fear was in her eyes although her face showed not her terror. At the orc's signal, several goblins jumped on Legolas and took his weapons. They pinned him on the ground with his face on the dirty earth and his hands twisted painfully behind his back.  
  
"No," Lalaith said softly, "Legolas..." Legolas struggled and managed to look up at what was happening around him. Then, he felt his own, cold knife, now defiled with foul blood, on his neck. The orc smiled, revealing his yellow teeth. "Give me your jewel and I'll think about setting your Pretty Elf here free." He withdrew his knife and licked the warm blood on it. The orc released Lalaith and pushed her to the centre of the circle of goblin, all hollering and jumping with excitement.  
  
Lalaith lifted her hands and sang a single note, gently. A soft breeze blew and carried her voice up and faded. The sun's blaze dimmed while Lalaith's hands glowed and a necklace formed as if from the light. The glow travelled into the gem and glimmered green.  
  
Legolas gasped. He recognised the necklace as the one he gave away long ago and noticed how lovely Lalaith brown eyes were. She's the elf! The mysterious elf! And he fell in love with her all over again.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know...I know...I'm sick, cruel and heartless... 


	7. Do You Love Me Still?

A/N: Oh, dear. How long has it been since I've thanked my great readers? And especially my reviewers. So sorry if you're not acknowledged. Ooohhh..I've got 24 REVIEWS!!! Yay, yay! *dances around shouting* Ahem, back to what I was saying...I would like to thank my loveable reviewer (Adrienne-Lillian, Lady Gwen of Avalon and Sake Girl Duelist) for reviewing almost every chapter (and Darkness Eternal and john loves you and Sweet Little Elf and Quaker the Singing Duck and Samantha and Barnacle Bill and alli and Elda Aranel and fifi88) Thank you all soooo very much...I never knew that writing fan fiction could be such fun. P/s: Did I miss anyone out?  
  
Dear fifi88, Lalaith remembers Legolas but she's afraid to love him...Why? You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Dear Adrienne-Lillian, I've read a bit of your fan fiction and I love it. Oh, how I wish Legolas could live in my house too. Sorry for not reviewing. I'll do that sometime after I finish this and the next chapter =P (People! Go and read her fanfic!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith held the necklace up and the chain of mithril shone as brightly as the gem itself. She turned her gaze from the heavens and looked at Legolas. Their eyes met and Lalaith smiled sadly. Legolas felt the hands holding him down lightened slightly as the goblins stare with greed at the beautiful treasure she is holding up. He rolled over and kicked at the goblin nearest to him. It yelped and fell to the ground. Legolas grabbed its sword and began another slaughter, this time faster, deadlier and more desperate than the last.  
  
The orc was going to snatch the necklace away when Legolas came and slashed. The sword missed him by a hair's breath and sang shrilly through the air. Legolas reached out and held on to Lalaith's left hand while her right still clutched the necklace. He pulled her with him and they ran with all their might.  
  
The goblins did not follow. Already, their lost was too great. Goblin carcasses covered the ground and the sudden rain poured down, washing the ground that was stained black with blood. Legolas had somehow gotten his weapons back and Lalaith fastened her necklace around her neck.  
  
They ran close, side-by-side and with their hands linked till they find shelter in a cave. They were soaked to the skin by then and Legolas tried to build a fire with what h found inside the gloomy cave. It was hard work with the wet wind constantly blowing into the grotto. Lalaith was weak. She sat shivering, near Legolas and helped a little to raise the fire.  
  
The wind howled and roared outside and a lightning struck the ground near the mouth of the cave and a deafening thunder followed straight after. Lalaith jumped in fear and found herself in Legolas' arms. Legolas felt his heartbeat quicken when Lalaith wrapped her arms around him. He let her rest her cheek on his shoulders and felt her trembling with fear.  
  
The lightning and thunder came yet again. Legolas returned her embrace and spoke words of comfort to her. She buried her face on his chest. She felt so secure in his arms and she wanted so badly to stay there but at the same time, she had to withdraw away from him. She pulled herself away gently from his embrace and looked hurriedly around as if to see if there was anyone else near them.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked, looking around as well. Lalaith did not answer and she sat a little further away from Legolas than usual.  
  
Legolas looked into her pretty eyes. "Please, my love. It is I. Do you not remember me?"  
  
Lalaith looked away. "I do, my prince. How could I not remember you?"  
  
"Then why is it that you still fear me? Why do you still run away from me? And why didn't you tell me earlier that you are the one I've seen in the Royal Gardens of the Everglades?" Legolas said as he moved nearer to where she sat.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and a single tear fell and created a trail on her fair cheek. Legolas wiped the tear away and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you, Lalaith..." he whispered. Lalaith looked up and a mixture of many feelings crowded in her eyes. She was glad, surprised, scared and worried. Then a terrible fear gripped her and she pulled away from his lips. "You cannot love me!" she said, immediately.  
  
Legolas held her hands in his. "But why, my love? I have loved you the moment I saw you in the Gardens and you will ever have my heart."  
  
"No, you cannot. You must not," she cried, desperately. She looked around again to see if there was anyone else other than them around. "I cannot explain this but you must never love me."  
  
"Lalaith..." Legolas was confused. He couldn't understand why he could not love her. "Lalaith," he called to her again. She refused to look into his eyes. "Do you still love me?"  
  
There was a long silence and Lalaith covered her face with her slender hands. "No..." she said in a pained voice. "I do not love you." And those very words pierced through Legolas' heart like a thousand spears. He felt his heart shatter as if it had been made out of fragile glass and was now ruthlessly smashed. A revelation so painful that he had never felt before.  
  
"Though it may be so," Legolas said, trying his best to hide his grief "I would love you still as sure as the Sun rises from the East and sets on the West. You have caught my heart and my heart I freely give to you." He arose and continued to try and build a fire.  
  
Lalaith couldn't bear what she had heard. She had hoped that Legolas would give up the moment she had denied that she loved him. But he hadn't done so and she was touched by his unfailing love towards her. The storm outside raged and Lalaith's heart was greatly troubled.  
A/N: Confusing chapter? Read the next one to find the answers. And as always, remember to review!!! 


	8. The Shadow

A/N: Hooray, we've reached the 7th chapter! Thank you my dear and wonderful readers and reviewers. In this chapter, you will find some answers to some questions.  
  
Dear Ariach, Please do not kill me or hunt me down!! Because if you do so, you won't have anyone to write anymore fanfic. Hehehe...Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my fanfic. Yeah, I'm impatient too. I pity your dear little sisters. LOL.  
  
Dear Artistlil349, Don't be afraid of Legolas. He's a real gentleman. Lalaith is not afraid of him but something else.  
  
Dear Iluvenis, Sake Girl Duelist, soul and smilychildpjz, Here you are, the updated story  
  
Dear Morwen, Opps sorry, my mistake...But I can't change it now =(  
  
Dear rusty, Yeah, I've got lots of spelling mistakes. Thank you for pointing that out. Can you tell me where the spelling mistakes are? I'll correct them when I have the chance to.  
  
Dear Nihtfyr, I believe that the Elves possess the ability to work magic. Well, not really the type of magic as Harry Potter that requires spells and incantations but magic as a power from within them. If you say that Elves cannot work magic, how do you explain the Three Rings and the happenings at the river near the Ford of Rivendell where the waters rushed like white riders on white horses and washed away the Nazguls? And what about Glorfindel at the other side of the bank who gave forth brilliant light and power which frightened them? So sorry but I can't help it if my story is a Mary Sue. If it is a Mary Sue, then a Mary Sue it shall be. And I'll try to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes. It is hard work without a Beta reader (is that what you call them?). I repeated the word beautiful at every mention of the name Lalaith because whenever one looks at her, the word beautiful would appear in his/her mind and so I hope my readers would do so too. Just because the books didn't mention about Legolas being in love or if he ever married, doesn't mean he didn't. And Everglades no longer exists because it has been destroyed by the goblins. That's why you can't find it in any of the books. Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them and would still welcome your advices and criticisms.  
  
Dear Adrienne-Lillian, I'm glad the last chapter made you think...yeah cliffhangers are good for the mind hehehe...But please don't be mad at Lalaith, she has a reason for doing so.  
  
And that's my reply to my wonderful reviewers...Big thanks to all of you...Except kenshin (whom I'm going to plain ignore)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We must get the gem! And that...that...elf!" roared the orc. The remaining goblins huddled together in fear. They were all wet from the rain and they sat miserably around a huge slab of rock where the orc stood towering above them. The orc grunted and began to walk among the quivering goblins. The air stank of sweat and blood and the goblins' little torches flickered violently when the orc passed by with wrath. It pulled its long, dark sword from a sheath it hung behind its back.  
  
"We will take down that accursed elven-prince and there would be no escape this time." It examined the sword's black blade and swung it. The sword sang and stopped a few millimetres away from the neck of two goblins. They gulped and looked up with fear at the orc. "Spare us, spare us my lord..." they begged in their harsh, squeaky voices. The orc narrowed its yellow eyes and shouted at them. "Worthless, worthless are you lot. Go and bring to me my brothers. We shall attack at the third sun down!" And the two goblins fled away, yelping and squealing to their cave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat at the mouth of the cave. A sweet smell of ointment wafted in the air. Lalaith's bruises had been taken care of and she now rests near the fire. Legolas noticed the slight scar where his arrow had pierced long ago. He was now very certain that she was the mysterious elf. The one he had came to love.  
  
The sky was clear of all rain clouds, enabling the stars to glitter and shine brightly. A crescent moon hung lazily on the dark blue sky like the smile of a Cheshire Cat. Legolas' eyes were on the sky but they were not really looking at the beauty of it. He had a lot on his mind. So much had happened that day and it takes time for him to sort out the events.  
  
Lalaith is the mysterious elf-girl. The orc and goblins are after her. And they want the gem. The very necklace he gave her. The Everglades is no more and all the Elves who lived there are dead except Lalaith. Legolas sat, hugging his knees. He closed his eyes and felt the tender wind caress his fair face and cheeks and played with his golden hair.  
  
The night seemed so calm and peaceful and yet his heart was not at ease. Why did she not tell him that she was the veiled elf-girl? Why was she so afraid of his love toward her? Why had she stopped loving him? He sighed and let his gaze fall upon Lalaith. She had his cloak wrapped tightly around her. Her bruises stood up strikingly against her pale skin. No matter what happens after this, Legolas vowed to love her still. He added some sticks into the fire and continued to watch the night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith held the cloak close around her. She felt terribly cold but Legolas' scent on the garment gave her a sense of security. The crackling fire warmed her as she fall into a troubled dream.  
  
As she slept, Lalaith dreamt of her past. She dreamt of the dark, dirty cell with a single impossible-to-reach window that lets in a few rays of sunlight during the day and moonlight when the sun has set. She was all alone. Her eyes followed a little rat as it ran towards the crumbs of dry bread on the floor. It nibbled quickly at a piece, its nervous eyes never leaving Lalaith. The rat picked up another crumb of bread and looked at the prison door. Its tiny ears pricked instantly and it dropped the crumb it was holding. Lalaith's heartbeat quickened. She knew what was coming.  
  
Lalaith crawled towards a corner, furthest from the door and awaited Its coming. The huge door swung open with force and a hideous form filled the room. It stepped on the poor rat's tail. The little rodent tried to run away as a foul darkness filled the cell. Lalaith saw that the rat was lifted up by the tail and disappeared with a squeak into what she supposed to be the black figure's mouth.  
  
In mere seconds, the cell became so dark that even with her elven- sight, Lalaith couldn't make out anything with her eyes. A great fear chilled her heart when she felt Its presence draw near. "Show me the jewel," It said in a threatening whisper. Lalaith found herself unable to resist obeying It. The necklace formed in her uplifted hands and glowed. She felt Its rough, cold hands touch hers. The moment their fingers met, Lalaith felt her heart burn painfully as It drew her powers to Itself.  
  
The leaf-shaped gem would shine brighter and them disappear as suddenly as it had appeared in Lalaith's hands and she would fall into unconsciousness, so weak that even breathing was difficult. And so this is how the shadowy figure lived. It feed on Lalaith's powers, which is her happiness, her joy, her laughter and her love. "Remember, elf. You could love no one and the one who loves you will certainly die," the shadow reminded her before leaving through the prison door.  
  
Lalaith awoke with a start. She sat up and saw Legolas still sitting at the mouth of the cave, watching the sun bring colour back to the dark world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow, so many replies to so many reviews...maybe next time I'll put them after my story. Remember to click on the 'Submit Review' button below!!! Love ya all...Except kenshin...wahahah 


	9. The Borders of Enchantment

They had started their journey very early for Lalaith did not like to stay any longer than needed in the cave. It reminded her too much of the cave of the goblins. Their pace was quick as they jogged on the lifeless ground. Both of them wanted to be out and away from this gloomy forest as soon as possible. But that was not to be for a spell lay heavily around the woods that allowed living things in but never out. So they came near the borders heading northwards and turned unknowingly towards the West, getting nearer to the dangerous swamplands.  
  
The earth below their feet turned from red to brown and to moss covered. Wild plants grew around them. Legolas and Lalaith walked swiftly over the uneven and soggy ground. Then Legolas halted all of a sudden. "We must walk no further. Even the ground is hazardous here." Lalaith nodded for she too had felt distrust for the moss-covered earth. They stood worriedly, looking around them. They knew not what to do next. Lalaith looked at the many puddles of murky water on the ground. One of them bubbled suspiciously. She walked closer to Legolas and clung to his arm. Legolas smiled down reassuringly at her.  
  
They have only two choices now - to turn back where they came from or to walk into the mire. Legolas decided to take the risk and walk the marshland. He didn't want to go back for fear that they might meet the hoard of goblins and the orc. He stepped carefully, testing the ground before putting his weight on it. Lalaith followed close behind, holding his hand tightly.  
  
As he moved with care, Legolas' mind wandered and memories of last night flowed into his mind. He tried to shake them of but Lalaith words continued to ring "...I do not love you..." "No...," he said, unaware that he uttered it out loud. Lalaith squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, questioningly. "No, I mean...nothing...," he managed to say, "Do not worry. It has been long since I've heard any other sound. The fell creatures had not followed us." Lalaith turned her gaze from him and said, "It is too quiet here for my comfort."  
  
Legolas skipped over a few patches of grass. Then vines, like evil hands, grew from the muddy ground and gripped his ankles. The vines began to pull with unearthly strength as soon as they encircled his feet. Legolas slashed at the plant with his white knife but it pulled harder and dragged him into the mud. He began to sink. Lalaith held on to Legolas and tried pulled him out. Her necklace gleamed slightly and the vines' strength lessened. Legolas cut the vines that bound his feet and crawled back onto safe ground. He jumped up and ran with Lalaith over the sinking ground. Vines shoot up around them and pursued the two elves. Legolas attacked them but they shrivelled and grew anew like they had never been hurt. The vines groped for their ankles. More and more perilous plants began to grow around them, awakened by their footfalls. Soon, they were cornered and could go no further. Legolas stepped backwards and his foot slipped. He looked behind him and saw a trough on the earth. It was deep.  
  
Legolas scooped Lalaith up in his arms and jumped over the great slit on the ground. The gap was wide but he managed to clear it and they both tumbled onto safe ground. The vines stretched and warped but were unable to reach them. They gathered themselves and ran over fresh grass. The ground they tread now was lush and green but no other living creature could they see. There were no trees to hide them, just a long stretch of open land. If there were any goblins or orcs around, they would certainly be easy targets. Legolas led on anxiously, looking as far as his acute vision allows him for any sign of cover. He found none.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been running over the mysterious grassland for hours and yet the land still stretched on. Lalaith frowned and stopped abruptly. Legolas halted as well when he found out that she was not following. "What is it?" he asked. She stooped down and touched Legolas' feet. "You're hurt," she said looking at the countless scratches on his ankle where the thorns of the vines had pierced. "It is nothing. Do not worry yourself over it. We have to get out of this treacherous land before the sun sets." Legolas took her hand and pulled her up but she refused to stand. Lalaith examined his feet with her hands gently. When she is certain that there were no poison in the wound, she untied her flowing hair and ripped the white ribbon into two with which she wrapped his bleeding ankles.  
  
Lalaith sat down and asked Legolas to do so as well. "It is no use. Do you not feel the heavy enchantments all around you? These grounds are cursed and we will never be able to go past the borders if It does not will it."  
  
"It?" Legolas asked. He refused to sit.  
  
"Yes, It." Lalaith pulled her knees close to herself  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked but Lalaith remained silent. He finally sat down beside her and looked at the direction she is staring. He thought he saw a glimpse of a dark figure pass swiftly by but he dismissed it as an illusion. Legolas touched her long midnight hair. "Do you mean to give up hope now and to stay, waiting to be caught by the orc and the goblins? Let us not stop trying to cross the borders of enchantment or all we had done would be in vain."  
  
"It is not my wont to be caught but the powers of the Shadow are weakest when the moon is high in the night sky and when the stars of Varda look down upon the earth."  
  
"What Shadow is this that you speak of? Is not a shadow strongest when the sun is down? Pray tell what it is that has been bothering you."  
  
Lalaith sighed and buried her face in her hands. Her heart is greatly troubled and the presence of the Creature is near. She could almost feel its cold touch. "Do you remember the day when you stood at the door of the prison?" she asked. Her voice is shaking and her heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Yes." Legolas answered. He recalled the dark moments. Though it was brief, he could remember every detail clearly.  
  
"Did you not see the Shadow in the room? It is that of which I speak now," Lalaith said. Her voice failing her. "It is weakest when the sun is down."  
  
Legolas placed his hand on her quivering shoulder. "Do you know It?"  
  
"Know? I do not know much about It and yet I am one who knows most."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
The two elves waited. They sat on the soft grass together and watched as Arien shifted the sun and soon began to disappear beyond the horizon. The earth was washed in a golden light and the sky darkened slowly with the arrival of night. A dark figure slinked away and disappeared with the remaining light. A little thrush flew near them and sang softly. The enchantments are beginning to fade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Lalaith ate a little and rested. Lalaith took off her necklace and stared at the gem as she had always done when she was alone in the dungeons. It was never a magical jewel but because of her long imprisonment, Lalaith had put all her hope, her joy and even her life into it. She had let her whole being flow into the green gemstone for it was the only thing that she had that could help her hold on to the world and not fade into darkness. Her powers shifted from her body into the stone. It was a very dangerous thing to do but Lalaith couldn't help herself. The gem reminded her of Legolas and it had kept her mind save from the ensnaring darkness around her. At first, the Shadow knew nothing about it but soon, It found out about the powers the jewel held and the Shadow forced Lalaith to channel the flow into Itself.  
  
Legolas looked at her. She seemed so distant, a great mystery, which held thousands of secrets and he yearn to find out about them. He was curious as a child would be when he confronts a new thing, such as he had never seen before. Perhaps this is how elf-girls are, secretive and enigmatic but he was certain that none was as mysterious as Lalaith is.  
  
The night clouds scattered and the moonlight shone through. Everything was painted in silver and grey by the radiance of Isil and Elen. Legolas noticed with unease a thrush, brown and common looking, swirl in the sky above him. It flew close by and then swooped and disappeared far into the night sky. It seemed to be spying on them and was the only living creature that came not from the dark realm.  
  
When the light of the celestial beings shine the brightest, Legolas and Lalaith stood up and continued their journey. Their pace was fast and soon, to the surprise of Legolas, they reached a very thick forest and there, they rested while the night lasted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oppsie, another late update...don't blame me, blame it on school and kenshin. Sigh, it is examination time AGAIN and I've got so much to do I couldn't find the time to sit and think about this fan fiction. I hope you won't get too angry with me that you'll not read my ff anymore @_@ (pleading eyes)  
  
Dear Laura, Oh uh, I missed you at the last 'reply to reviewers'...Hope you won't mind. Hmm...I don't think I can guarantee this story ends with a happy ending but we shall see when it comes. I hope you'll like it any way it ends.  
  
Not so dear kenshin, Please DON'T read my fan fiction!!! Get outta here PLEASE!!! I thought you never liked this kind of fanfic...Let me read your fanfic and visit your website first. It's not fair ya know...  
  
Dear Adrienne-Lillian/plushies, You're scaring away all the orcs and goblins. Which perhaps is a good new for you but not for me...hehe...gotta have some bad guys here to make the story more interesting.  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, So sorry...the story is getting more confusing by the minute. Phew, it is hard work ya know, with my bad grammar and jumbled up plot. And hey, Legolas is a blond too...( in the movies, that is)  
  
Dear Snowmane, Did I see wrongly or did you review twice? Well, here's the update. Hope you like it. I sure enjoy writing this fanfic. Thanx for your double reviews =)  
  
Dear Ariach, Wow, thanx. I'm so flattered. Well, I can't update in ten minutes so perhaps you shouldn't do so =P Anyway, thanx You really get me going with your praises and all *blushes* Oohhh...I'm so honoured that Legolas' wife is reading this (hope you won't get jealous with Lalaith..hehe...)  
  
Dear Sake Girl Duelist, I don't like kenshin as in my friend, who's crazy about him not kenshin as in Rurouni Kenshin. ARGH!!! She's so annoying (my friend). Glad you like the chappie... 


	10. Follow The Thrush

The thrust flew without stopping over the dark forest and into lush green plains. The warm morning air carried its tiny wings over the mountains and a long clear river. It journeyed long and finally landed on a fair, out- stretched hand. The little bird whispered into the person's ear in a strange, olden language. He frowned and sent the bird back.  
  
He walked, troubled, into the great chambers to think. The news has been a disturbing one and he had to sort things out alone and uninterrupted. His long, royal robes swished upon the rough floor as he hurried into his library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now Legolas was still asleep when Lalaith awoke. The tall trees around her were dark green in colour and smelt strangely of mint. Legolas was tired and Lalaith hasn't the heart to wake him up just yet. She stared up at the gigantic trees. The soft rustle of the leaves soothed her ears. She had longed to listen to the noise for a really long time and she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sound.  
  
Then she heard the melodious singing of a bird. She opened her eyes and noticed a little bird in one of the trees. It seemed to be calling to her with its sweet, flowing song. She stood up and looked at it with interest. The thrush nodded and flapped its wings. It flew to another tree, beckoning her to follow. It reminded her of the night larks she used to sing and dance with.  
  
Lalaith glanced at Legolas' sleeping form and walked softly towards the tiny bird. Its song enchanted her. The bird sang and flew to another tree, a tree further away and Lalaith began to follow. Soon, she was quite far away from Legolas. She was surprised to find that the bird did not shy away like other creatures when she walked near. Instead, it swooped down, landing on her shoulder.  
  
The thrush spoke in a strange language. "Hear, hear. A great danger is approaching," it whispered into her ear. "Fly. Fly away to the highlands and into the valleys."  
  
"How?" Lalaith asked. "The lands here are charmed to keep me from escaping."  
  
"Run. Run to the river that flows with might," it said, ignoring her question. "Come. Come and follow me!" The bird flew up, circling above her. "Follow. Come and follow me," it repeated.  
  
Lalaith turned and looked toward where Legolas lay. She looked up at the bird. "Wait for me," Lalaith ran back. She thought it wiser to consult with Legolas about which way they should go. And so, she ran to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The orcs gathered around and each of them was fully armed. They growled with anticipation. Tonight they shall attack and they couldn't wait to taste fresh meat. Already, small fights were going on among them. They fought each other in twos and threes until the largest orc shouted, "Stop!" Then they grumbled and ceased their quarrel but the peace was short-lived. They hurled insults at each other and hissed and spat. It was very crowded in the cave where they assembled and impatience was bubbling as their hunger was yet again arisen.  
  
Suddenly, there was silence. A shadow passed over them and ascended on the highest rock. In an instant, all of the orcs stood according to their rank and ability. And they waited eagerly for the coming of nightfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith stopped and looked up at the trees, a look of confusion clearly shown on her face. "Where is the bird that you spoke of?" Legolas asked, looking around as well. "I do not know," said Lalaith. She scanned the skies and each tree that she thought the bird would be in. "Where could it have gone to?" she asked herself as she searched all around for the little bird. Is it just her imagination? Was she just dreaming?  
  
She thought she saw movement in one of the trees and she ran towards it. But Lalaith couldn't find the thrush. "Burung sakti, ke manakah engkau pergi?" she called in desperation. Legolas looked at her, confused. What had she said? It was a language foreign to him but he decided not to ask about it yet. She spoke again in the strange tongue, "Datanglah kepadaku dan iringilah kami ke tempat yang kau sebutkan." And there was a rustle in one of the trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I finally posted another chapter. Been having the writer's block...sigh...I was too lazy to create the language of the thrush so I used a real one instead (don't hit me =P ). Can you guess what language this is? And yes, you'll get an award if you're right (another of my effort to get more reviews =D )  
  
"Burung sakti, ke manakah engkau pergi?" means "Where have you gone to, mythical bird?"  
  
"Datanglah kepadaku dan iringilah kami ke tempat yang kau sebutkan." means "Come to me and lead us to the place you spoke of."  
  
Dear Virtuous Healer, Yay, thanks for your review...whee...I'm crazy about Elves  
  
Dear DDR Freak, Yeah, I guess so. It certainly is a Mary Sue now...but that doesn't mean people like me should cease to enjoy reading and writing it. Well, not all people have the same tastes or ideas. And yeah, you're probably right about my fan fiction being terrible (with my horrible grammar, spelling mistakes, boring plot and all)...but still, I like writing this fanfic. So it shall stay on the net for all to see *evil laughter*  
  
Dear The Whisperer, Oppsie...am I really wrong? But I thought Luthien was able to do so. Prove = "Now Beren and Luthien Tinuviel went free again and together walked through the woods...though winter came, it hurt them not, for flowers lingered where Luthien went..." I guess I did make a mistake with the spell thing but well it was fun to think of him being able to do so. Sorriee if it bothers you.  
  
Dear Sake Girl Duelist, Yay, I updated again!!!  
  
Dear Snowmane, Wow, thank you, thank you and thank you! Hehe...and thanks for reviewing my other fan fictions too. Hope you liked them.  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Yes, of course! I've updated (isn't that a miracle?)! Hurray for you ( the being blond thing =D )!  
  
Dear Angel 1, Oh, how I hate mean reviews...thank you for the advice and thank you for all the compliments *me blushes* Glad you like the story.  
  
Dear willow-freak, Welcome to the FanFiction.net fan fiction writers' family...! And yeah, I'm going to continue if nothing else crops up. 


	11. Hurry! Time Is Running Out!

A/N: Congratulations Snowmane, Lady Gwen of Avalon and kevin lurver you guessed it! *sprinkles gold dust and confetti...colourful balloons appearing out of nowhere* Well, the most accurate answer is Malay but yeah, it is almost like Indonesian (Snowmane you got the real answer!!! Hurray!!!). Wow, I'm so happy! I was expecting no one to answer the question...hehehe...looks like I have to send out the awards now =P Hope you'll like it (just a little something I made with my handy-dandy Adobe Photoshop).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She thought she saw movement in one of the trees and she ran towards it. But Lalaith couldn't find the thrush. "Burung sakti, ke manakah engkau pergi?" she called in desperation. Legolas looked at her, confused. What had she said? It was a language foreign to him but he decided not to ask about it yet. She spoke again in the strange tongue, "Datanglah kepadaku dan iringilah kami ke tempat yang kau sebutkan." And there was a rustle in one of the trees.  
  
A common-looking bird flew into their sight and alighted on Lalaith's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The thrush flew swiftly above them and they followed. Legolas was not too sure about this. He did not trust the bird but still he followed for he wasn't sure of which way to go. He figured that a bird so small couldn't possibly bring them any harm.  
  
They passed tree after tree in the dark forest. The trees grow so close to each other that it felt like they weren't moving at all. Everything seemed familiar. Legolas looked up worriedly. The bird is singing and chirping joyfully in the sky. It is drawing too much attention to itself and to them. He kept his bow ready at hand while he walked.  
  
Besides the bird's voice, there were no other noises. An eerie silence was still in the air and it made Legolas uneasy. Lalaith walked beside him, her eyes on the bird most of the time but when they were not, they were fixed on Legolas. She looked at him as he walked with grace and how he placed his feet so that they leave no imprint on the ground. Every step seemed like he was dancing. She looked at his bow and arrow, the intricate carvings gleaming when the light hits it at a precise angle, and his slender fingers as they rested on the bowstring and shaft of the arrow.  
  
Then her gaze fell upon his face and she noticed a tinge of sorrow in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Legolas, what is the matter?" Legolas turned and their eyes met for a moment. The sorrow deepened but it was now clouded with worry. "The bird is drawing too much attention," he said, looking back at the thrush.  
  
The two elves followed in silence and the ground started to slope upwards. They are reaching the highlands. "Hurry! Night is approaching! Hurry!" the bird swooped down and urged them faster. Lalaith quickened her pace. "What did it say?" Legolas asked, catching up. "The day is fading. We need to travel faster." The bird flew uncertainly and perched itself on a branch. It cocked its head, listening to an inaudible voice.  
  
The silence was then broken as a breeze rustled the green leaves of the trees. It sounded like the showers of rain and as it blew, the wind seemed to carry the voice of someone singing. "Mornië utúlië...," it murmured. Legolas and Lalaith stopped abruptly and looked around them. "...darkness has come..." the wind sighed as it lifted the dead leaves on the ground playfully, dropping them gently onto the ground again after carrying them around in spirals. The bird raised itself and chased after the wind till it died down as suddenly as it came. "Come. We shall lose no more time. Come and follow me," it chirped, flapping its wings rapidly. And the two elves strode after it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three cloaked figure on horseback was seen riding swiftly towards the darkened Everglades. They rode swiftly, neither stopping nor resting. Their faces, a look of determination and readiness to face a battle. Each had a long, gleaming sword at their side, a bow and a quiver full of arrows at their back.  
  
They had been searching for two days. At long last, they entered the dark forest and their steel grey eyes searched the ground for any signs of the elves. They were glad to find minor marks that showed that the path had been travelled.  
  
The flutter of wings was heard and a pigeon flew toward them. One of the cloaked men caught it gently and removed a tiny, rolled-up, piece of parchment tied to its feet. He let the bird fly and read the paper. On it was written only five words. "HURRY! TIME IS RUNNING OUT" And the trio rushed forward with utmost speed, deeper into the enchanted forest. 


	12. The Wind

They had reached the top of another hill when the sun began its descent. Lalaith's eyes were drawn toward the red, setting sun. There were no trees around them, just great rocks that stood like tall pillars, providing them with protection against the rough wind and a place to hide. Lalaith gazed upon Legolas as he examined the rocks. Tonight something is bound to happen. Whether good or evil, she could not tell but she could feel it strongly in her heart, a tug at her worry that warns her against stopping. But Legolas had insisted that they stay on that hill till day comes. He would not take the risk and travel in the dark. The thrush perched itself on a boulder silently, as if deep in thought.  
  
"Larilah sekuat hatimu. Bahaya 'kan menghampiri. Larilah! (Run with all your might. Danger is approaching. Run!)" it said and flew away. Then, the thrush circled back when it noticed that they did not follow. "Bukankah anda yang menyeru supaya saya mengiringimu ke tempat yang aku katakan? Larilah bersamaku. Bahaya 'kan menghampiri. (Were you not the one who called me to lead you to the place I spoke of? Come, run with me. Danger is approaching.)"  
  
Lalaith looked with uncertainty towards the bird and walked towards Legolas. She held his hand. "Do you really wish us to stay?" she asked when he looked at her. "Yes, these rocks will hide us from searching eyes. It would be perilous if we continued. The open lands of the valley ahead are bound to betray us. We could not walk the plains and remain unseen." They were both silent for a long time. Each staring at the sunset, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Larilah bersamaku. Larilah, (Run. Run with me)" it flew in front of Lalaith but she stood, unmoving. Her eyes travelled over the land before her and the fingers of her right hand entwined with Legolas' left. "Tidak. Saya akan mengikuti keputusan Legolas. (No. I will follow Legolas' decision)" Legolas turned towards her at the mention of his name. "We shall pass the night here," she said, looking up into his blue eyes. The land was soon engulfed in darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mornië utúlië...," the wind sighed as the three riders searched for the elves. Their horses neighed and snorted in fear. The frightened beasts turned to walk back, against the will of their masters. "Easy, easy there, Caran," one of the men comforted his chestnut-red stallion. The horses stomped their feet and neighed. Caran shook its mane, snorting. "Dark beings proceed ahead of us," the man on a piebald stallion said. "Yes, but the tracks of Legolas are cold. He is not among them," said another as he pulled his bay stallion alongside Caran. "Then we should be glad that he is not under captive yet. But I doubt that these creatures are going to leave them unharmed. Let us make haste!" And the men urged their hesitant horses forward after the orcs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the mountains and the seas,  
  
Through the level plains and the valleys,  
  
A mild wind blows swiftly and not tarries.  
  
It sang and sighed and whispered sweetly,  
  
Over summer so very new and gay,  
  
And shake the tiny bluebells of the day.  
  
Even on cold, white winters,  
  
It carries the soft, delicate snowflakes,  
  
Though the wood animal sleeps and not wakes,  
  
Where do you come from?  
  
Like the sound of the silver horn,  
  
That flows over fields of wheat and corn.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Billowing and rushing and all a-fleeing,  
  
As a wave of the waters over-seeing.  
  
Shake the stalks of the golden fields,  
  
An invisible being, both rough and mild,  
  
Unpredictable, mysterious and wild.  
  
Legolas stopped his song as he felt the wind on his cheeks. A dark cloud hung in the sky above them. The light of the moon and stars grew weaker each moment. "What made you sing that song?" Lalaith asked. She sat entranced by the beauty of his voice. "I don't know...the wind perhaps," Legolas laughed quietly. "The wind blows wherever it pleases. You hear its sound but you cannot tell where it comes from or where it is going." He was standing with one hand on a tall rock. Its shadow fell upon him, hiding him from unwelcome eyes.  
  
But as Lalaith looked, there in front of him stood a great prince, a coming ruler both wise and powerful. She saw in his eyes a new fire the blazed fiercely. The slender beams of the celestial beings intensified as they reflected from his blue eyes. And her heart yearned for him. She longed to run into his arms and tell him of her love for him. Yet she feared that by doing so, she would arouse the wrath of the Shadow. But she did not know that It is near and already, Its wrath was aroused. And Its footsteps drew closer to the hill in the darkness where even the moon and the stars could not hinder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This chapter was written with This Is Where I Belong by Bryan Adams on my radio (I lurrvee that song). So how do you like it? Review please...I need to know if my fanfic is still being read although it is getting more and more boring. Sigh...  
  
Oh yeah, the sentence "The wind blows wherever it pleases. You hear its sound but you cannot tell where it comes from or where it is going" was taken from the Bible...can you guess which book it is from? (awards for anyone who can guess it correctly =D )  
  
Dear Angel_1, There you have it! The three riders again...but their identity is not revealed...yet =P  
  
Dear Snowmane, Glad you like the little award!  
  
Dear Artistlil349, What do you think they are now? Good or bad? Hehehe...*evil laughter*  
  
Dear Iluvien, Thank you for you comments on this fanfic...I'm glad you liked it. All the songs are written by me except the one Lalaith sang to the skylarks. That is a poem by William Wordsworth. 


	13. If I Give Emotion

A/N: Be prepared for lots of nastiness, blood and gore  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the darkest hour and the clouds had shunned all light of the skies from reaching the earth. Legolas slept, leaning against a slab of rock but Lalaith was at unease. She explored the area near their camp with the thrush perched quietly on her shoulder. Yet, little could be seen in the darkness that surrounded them except the rough ground before her feet.  
  
Lalaith walked till she reached a sudden drop of a cliff. There, she looked towards the forest and saw a great army of orcs marching swiftly forward in their direction. She gave a cry of fear and rushed to where Legolas lay. The thrush flew up into the night sky and abandoned the two elves, fleeing towards the Great Castle. "Legolas, Legolas! The Shadow has come!" she called frantically. Legolas awoke with a start, his eyes searching for the deadly foe. And they were covered in a blanket of darkness. The two elves started running to where they thought the valleys were. Shouts of mockery were heard as the orcs drew dangerously close.  
  
Lalaith and Legolas ran with all their might but still the distance between them and the orcs grew lesser each moment. And they faced yet another problem. They did not know the way. So the fled blindly across a vast open land with showers of black arrows after them. Legolas shot his arrows in return till there were only three left and he drew his pale blades. He tried to maintain the distance between them by attacking those that came too close but there were just too many orcs. Soon, they were surrounded and there was no escape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith clung to Legolas' sleeve like a little child, as she looked, wide-eyed and shivering with terror, at the circle of hideous orcs around them. The orcs growled and stared back at her, hunger crying out from their yellow eyes. Legolas stood strong, unmoving and black blood dripped grossly from his now still and silent knives. A fierce glint grew in his eyes as he looked at the orcs one by one. They issues shouts of threat and mockery and probed him with foul words to make the first move of attack.  
  
Legolas never blinked his eyes and when his sharp glance fell upon an already wounded orc, the orc drew back a step, nervously. It was then pushed roughly by another from behind and it fell forward, meeting its end in an instant at Legolas' knives. And the battle began that very moment as if triggered by an invisible switch at his attack. The odds were against him for it was a struggle of a single elf against an army of more than fifty orcs and the fight was brutal.  
  
Though Legolas was quick and skilled with the sword, his strength soon waned. He blocked the many blows that came upon him by the black knives of the orcs and attacked in return while trying his best to protect Lalaith. And a great deal of the orcs fell.  
  
Then five swords suddenly attacked him at once. Legolas turned and blocked and managed to evade four of them but the fifth met its target and buried deep into his side. The pain stung sharply and burned him. He cried in pain and anger as the sword was withdrawn and Legolas dropped one of his knives, clutching his wound. The blade returned and missed him barely. Legolas breathed heavily, gasping for air, his hands a blur of motion as he swung his pale solitary knife. Lalaith cried in horror as another sword dug into Legolas flesh. He collapsed onto the ground. There were just too many orcs. He lost a great measure of his strength and his eyelids threatened to close but still his sword sang in a mechanical movement, weak and uncertain. Then the orcs made ready to jump upon him as his blade dropped finally, limp on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith threw herself over Legolas and the orcs halted their attack. "His life is not what you seek for. Take me. Take mine and spare him." Legolas moved to protest but cringed instead in pain. The orcs laughed evilly. One of them lifted her chin with its blade. "Yes, we will takes you with us...but before that, we would have ourselves a little treat" It drooled, looking at the crimson red blood on the ground. 'Long have we wished to taste fresh meat!" "You cannot slay him for I do not love him," Lalaith declared though her heart was deeply hurt by her own words.  
  
Legolas grabbed the sword beneath her chin. "Run, Lalaith...Leave me and flee from here," he managed to whisper as blood trickled down his arm. And Lalaith's eyes overflowed with tears. "How could I, Legolas? How could I?" she said, barely audible. Ribaldry laughter rang around them as their eyes met. "Your actions contradict you words," the orc remarked. "Come, let us not waste anymore time." And it lifted its sword from Legolas' hand ready to strike into his heart. "No! Wait!" Lalaith cried, falling to her knees in front of the orc. "Please let him go..." "And why should I do that?" the orc smiled. "I...I'll do anything. Whatever you want me to," she searched its yellow eyes vainly for sympathy that was never there.  
  
Then a change came upon the creature. It seemed to be covered by a grey cloud and emerged later as a great shadow. The Shadow now stood in front of Lalaith, laughing ever so shrilly. Her necklace began to glow and an icy chill clutched her pounding heart. Legolas felt his wounds burn all the more at Its presence and he found it hard to breathe. All the orcs fell silent and stood in attention. With a wide sweep, It carried Lalaith away and the army of orcs marched after It, leaving Legolas behind. "Lalaith!" he cried with all the strength that he could muster.  
  
I need to know the reasons why  
Can you forsake what you've been given?  
You took more time to justify  
All the lies that you were living  
I need to know  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away  
  
You seem to run you seem to hide  
So are you scared of how you're feeling?  
The time has come to live your life  
So come with me and do some dreaming  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly and fly and fly  
  
Fly away  
Fly away  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away  
  
If I give emotion  
Will you show devotion?  
Or will you fly and fly away  
  
Fly away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hahaha...cliffhanger! Is that what you call it? Argh...don't throw that at me! *cowers as readers throw stones at her* =P  
  
Anyway, great thanks to all you reviewers out there. You made me so happy. Glad that you are all still with me. Wooohooo...94 reviews! Hurray to all of us. The song in this chapter is taken from The Thrillseeker's Feat, Sheryl Deane - Synaesthesia (Fly Away)  
  
Congratulations to Lady Gwen of Avalon for guessing the right book, chapter and verse. Wow, you sure are knowledgeable (did you get the award, the little .gif file I sent you last chappie?)  
  
Dear Snowmane, Yup, I wrote the song (Go, me! Hehehe...) but not the song for this chapter. Oh, it is confusing? Hope I made it clear in this chapter.  
  
Dear Artistlil349, LOL Sorry, another short chapter...*ducks as Artistlil349 throws banana peels at her* this chapter is actually written in three parts. I got them together to make it longer but still it is oh so very short...sorry *puppy eyes*  
  
Dear Undomiel, Thanks for reviewing every chapter *eyes Undomiel's axe and jumps as it clatters on the ground...yikes*  
  
Dear Angel 1, LOL Outer Earth...hehehe...You made me fear Gandalf! *stays away from Gandalf dolly on my table* Attention: People people...please read and review Angel 1's Outer Earth! (Really really really funny =P )  
  
Dear saturndragon, Yup hate it when the computer does that to me. Glad you liked my fanfic.  
  
Dear Fluff Writer, More coming right up!!!  
  
Dear Rachel, Yay! Thanks for convincing me that people are still reading my work. Had a hard time believing it with all the bad reviews and stuff *sniffs*  
  
Dear kandi777666, Oppsies, maybe I should change it (got a lot of comments about that) but I kinda like Legolas dancing...(well not skipping in circles). Glad you liked my fanfic =P  
  
Dear Hmm.../lotrsues, Yeah, I know you and many others hate Mary Sues. But there's one thing I can't understand. Why, when you hate MS stories so much, will you even want to search, collect, analyze and then put the stories up in the livejournal.com? Well, maybe you had loads of fun criticizing each and every one of them but please...do not do so. Those are the hard works of tons of MS lurvers. Can't you just let us dream? (if you call this dreaming) It is okay if you flame mine but some of those MS stories in there are really good. They don't deserve this kind of treatment.  
  
Dear Nicole, Okay, I've updated the story...glad you liked it.  
  
Dear kevin luver, Hey, thanks...I continued...hope you'll still like it.  
  
Dear Good Charlotte Freak, Thanks for reading this fanfic still. I've updated...hope you like the latest chapter.  
  
Dear Stary Night, Wow! Of course I would never ever hate you...those are the reviews I'm looking for. Thank you so much. I'll change the mistakes that I could. (Hehehe...actually, I always sit with my knees drawn close to myself when I'm deep in thought...but oh well) 


	14. All That Matters

With great effort, Legolas forced himself to rise to his feet and he was about to collapse again when he heard the sound of hooves and the neighing of horses. Out of the trees, the three riders emerged and rode towards him. They stopped just in front of him and got off their horses. "Prince Legolas," they said in unison and bowed before him. They removed their hoods. "Sul, Naur, Alu!" Legolas called in recognition. "At your service, Your Majesty," they replied. They looked with concern at their prince; at the still bleeding wounds that he bore. Legolas seem to take no notice. He told them briefly about what had happened and sat with Sul upon Caran. He rushed them forward and they rode with speed, pursuing yet again the army of orcs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Shadow quickened Its pace for the clouds were soon dispersing. The light of the stars began to grow and Lalaith prayed ever in the Elven tongue that Legolas would be all right. She felt weak and breathing was hard because the air hung heavily around her. She wept, thinking that now all hope is lost and that it will be because of her Legolas dies, if he should meet death at all. And she fell into unconsciousness. The orcs marched in a darker mood, grudging for the lost of a fresh meal.  
  
Like the brown frolicking fawn  
Run free from all bonds  
Emotions in my heart flood  
Will you love me, my most desired?  
Rushing endlessly in a silver stream  
Save me from this dark dream  
  
Keep me save from all harm  
Hold me close in your arm  
Do you know? Have you heard?  
I love you now more than anything on earth  
  
How many times have I seen?  
The gentle leaves turn gold from green  
But still I do not yet know  
What tomorrow and ever would hold  
And oh, how I fear  
That they would take all that I hold dear  
  
So will you...  
  
Keep me save from all harm  
Hold me close in your arm  
Do you know? Have you heard?  
I love you now more than anything on earth  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was feeling faint but he kept his eyes open. He was determined to get Lalaith back no matter the cost. He didn't even bothered to let the riders tend his wounds. Legolas held the hilt of his white knife close to his breast as he summoned all his remaining strength. And he ran with rage toward the army of orcs that stood before him yet another time. Many were slaughtered in an instant.  
  
The riders took off their cloaks and revealed their deadly bows and arrows. Their faces were fair for they were also the Firstborn, the elves, and they come from Mirkwood. Numerous battles they had faced as Legolas had and were skilled with the bow as it is always with the woodland elves. Each of the arrows, which were freed by them, went straight to their targets.  
  
But in spite of the rapid decrease in the number orcs, the Shadow stood still where It had been, confident that It would not be defeated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The thrush flew as quick as its little wings would allow. It cried its warning about the danger that they were facing to all other fowls that could possibly hear it and all who might help. And Thorondor came in a swift majestic sweep to listen to what tidings the little bird brought. The thrush was at first intimidated and spoke not but when the great eagle ordered it to, it consented. Thorondor was greatly interested at what it heard. "Come, I will bring you to Radagast," it said in the ancient language of the fowl, "he will be able to help you."  
  
Thorondor brought the little bird into a lush green forest. They travelled right into the heart of the forest where all wonders lay. There, the thrush saw where Radagast stood. He was speaking gently to the timid deer around him. All of them were listening attentively at what he had to say. Even a little fawn, which had its head tilted daintily to the left. The gathering ended and all the deer went away together, following the mighty stag, which walked with authority in front of the herd.  
  
The thrush flew straight towards Radagast and landed in his hands. There, it lay in a pitiful state for it was exhausted. "What brings you here, my little friend?" he asked, massaging the creature's tiny form and immediately, strength flowed back into its flight muscles. "Help, sir. For help. Legolas and Lalaith need you help..." the bird hopped on his hands, "I have left them in my fear and of that I spoke regretfully." Radagast looked upon the bird. "I am sure you have done all in your power to help them but tell me what ails them that I might be of help too." The thrush bowed its head respectfully and told him all that has happened.  
  
Radagast was silent for a moment. He looked up to the silent owl, which had been listening from its perch on a branch of a great oak tree. "What do you think Owl? What is the Shadow afraid of?" The owl blinked its big eyes and shook its feathers. "Ooo...ooo...a shadooow? A shadow is afraid of light. Of light that is. Light that is light...ooo...ooo..." It flapped its wings. "Well, it is that then. I can make light, light," and Radagast laughed at his own statement, "...light, light," he repeated and started muttering words of enchantment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith awoke and was fearful of what she saw before her. She could not make out what was happening at first for she was still in a daze. Then as the images started to focus, she saw Legolas, paler than ever, slashing through the army of orcs. On his face was the look of a fierce warrior and though dark creatures surrounded him and his clothes were stained with black blood and those that were his own, he shone from among them. A soft light seemed to emanate from his fair face and form and the light seemed to fall around him and upon the ground where he stepped.  
  
Her brown eyes locked with his intense blue in a longing gaze and though they spoke not to each other through words, they understood what the other was trying to say and could read the heart of the other as one reads a book.  
  
"Legolas, leave me now, I beg you, or there might not be another chance for you to."  
  
"No. I will not allow It to bring you back into the shadows."  
  
"But you cannot defeat It."  
  
"Lalaith, listen to me. That matters not to me for when the breath of life is still with me and I have not departed from this earth, my heart will still be yours and it is and will always be my oath to protect you. Whatever this may lead to, I will never abandon you, Lalaith. Never."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Sul, Naur and Alu and Legolas stood with their backs towards each other. The riders now used their swords for there were no more arrows for them to use and the orcs attacked from every side. Legolas stabbed another orc.  
  
"Do you doubt my victory, Lalaith?"  
  
Lalaith was unable to answer. That moment, everything else seemed unimportant, worthless and vain. All she saw was Legolas and she was reassured.  
  
"My strength and faith I give to you, Legolas. I do not doubt you."  
  
And Legolas smiled weakly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Humm...this usually works," Radagast said, scratching his beard. He sat upon a grey rock and rested his chin upon his palm. He kicked the dirt near his feet and examined the earth. The thrush was frustrated. It hopped onto his head and pecked lightly at his hair. "Hurry, hurry. They really need your help." Radagast tried to swipe the bird off. "Patience, my friend. Patience. It's a virtue you know?" and he chuckled. The thrush pecked harder. "Alright, alright. I'm thinking. I really am. Let me think in peace," he shooed the bird away.  
  
The thrush flew to a nearby branch and waited. Radagast thought for a long time and he seemed to be very interested of the dirt before his left foot. He moved his staff around and then was still for a moment or so. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped up and cried, "I remembered! I remembered!" The thrush jumped up and down on its perch with excitement. "What is it? What's the spell?" it asked eagerly. Radagast beamed. "Now I remember...I left my cooking pot near the badger's lair!" he announced happily and ran towards a big tree; under which, is a black pot. He hugged the pot, "How many meals have I missed because of you..." And the thrush felt like banging its head on the tree trunk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sigh...another pointless chapter, isn't it? Well, I had only managed to get it this short this moment. Please review, okay? I know there must be tons and tons of factual mistakes (especially with Radagast and Thorondor) here in this chapter but I hope you will bear it with me. Thanks for staying with me still and the great reviews...we've got a hundred now!!! Yay!!! I wrote another song...whee...Hope you've liked this chapter (I tried to add in a bit of humour in it)  
  
Dear Toby Keith Fanatic, well, hope you like it so far.  
  
Dear Artistlil349, you must be very annoyed of me not =P sorry...this mind of mine is not really working that well nowadays...really poor in spinning a tale.  
  
Dear Undomiel, yikes!!! No axies pweeaasseee...here's your update =) Thanks for adding me in your favourites...I'm so very happeee  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, yay, you got the award...I was a little worried that I sent it to the wrong e-mail address. The markings are all FF.net's fault but I've fixed it  
  
Dear Snowmane, hehe...thank you...I wrote another song in this chapter! The strange characters are all FF.net's fault *wonders what FF.net did to her fanfic*  
  
Dear kandi777666, you're reviewer number 100!!! Did you get the 'lil award thingy I sent? Aik.....*pulls kandi back*...dun go...dun go...*does the puppy eye trick* 


	15. Defeated At Last

It has been quite a while. After separating Radagast from his black pot, the thrush was ready to give up and despair as the eccentric wizard paced back and forth for an hour or so without giving any signs of remembering the spell. "How to make light, light?" he kept asking himself over and over and over again. The thrush hopped anxiously on the tender branch it perched on. The leaves swayed with its little bounces.  
  
Then, Radagast grew solemn and looked upon the blinking stars of the night sky. He stood with his feet slightly apart, lifting his intricately carved staff in one hand while thoughtfully stroking his beard with the other. There were countless of carvings of animals and beasts of all the earth, land and water on his staff. As the thrush looked closer, it noticed with wonder that the carvings were slowly becoming alive and moved as if by their own accord.  
  
At the tip of the staff were two lions, each with a paw set upon a lovely, silver star between them. "Larima-yeth mie histauth," as the magical words poured forth from his lips, the star began to glow. "Sila histauth en elentari, sila elentari vanimar varda!" Then star then shone ablaze and its intense beam shot towards the heavens.  
  
The thrush stood amazed upon the tree branch, hiding behind its little wings to shield its eyes from the brilliant light. And every other creature in the forest, which saw the magical display, whether big or small, stopped whatever they were doing and bowed low in wonder and awe.  
  
Radagast called for Earendil, the shining Silmaril above the skies and to the stars of Elbereth. He was quite glad with the result as the stars blinked bright and prominent, shining brighter than any light except perhaps the Sun, which were Arien. "What is it that you wanted me to do again?" The thrush said nothing at first for it was still amazed by Radagast's powers. "If there is nothing else you will have me do, I shall make myself a lovely dinner," he said, walking with glad steps towards his pot.  
  
In its little heart, the thrush hoped that whatever it is that the old wizard had done would be of help to the two elves. It let out its breath, realizing that it has unconsciously been holding its breath all this while. The thrush flew, over to Radagast and thanked him before taking a long flight back to the Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aul and Sul slashed the remaining two orcs. There were none left for all were either slaughtered or had fled away. The ground bathed in black orc blood and the foul, metallic smell made even the elves sick. Legolas held his sword up and pointed its deadly tip towards the Shadow. "You are alone now, Shadow," Legolas said, "Let go of my love if you do not wish to end like your servants."  
  
The Shadow sneered, "So we meet again, woodland elf. You and those three behind you have killed my army but I do not need them. They are but some mindless slaves under my command," the Shadow boasted, "What was it that you've just said? Oh yes, your love...did you say she is your love? My, my you have just announced your own death declaration. Do you know that all who loved her would be doomed?" It eyed Legolas who stood unmoving though he could not hide the look of dread and alarm on his fair features. What is it that this foul creature is talking about? As Legolas wondered whether or not to trust It, the Shadow spoke again, "She shall be like me, cold, devoid of all fair feelings and unloved." Lalaith looked upon the black earth. Now Legolas will know...though she never wanted these to be revealed to him. She did not want him to know. "It shall be a curse to her and she shall be under my command as long as I live. You however, could do nothing about it."  
  
It turned and dragged Lalaith along with It. Legolas could not take it any longer. He charged and buried his sword into the creature's unprotected back. Aul, Naur and Sul followed suit but it was as if an invisible shield was upon the Shadow for It was not hurt at all by their attacks. Not even a scratch did It receive. The dark being laughed shrilly and lifted Its hand. And all four elves were thrown off their feet a distant away from It. "You cannot defeat me. No one ever has and no one ever will." It raised Its arm higher and the elves felt a hand of ice, clasp their hearts and the chill filled their very being.  
  
"No...stop! You promised to let them go..." Lalaith cried, surprised to hear her own voice sound so vague and weak. The Shadow's piercing gaze fell upon her and she felt the dreadful fear, overpowering her. "Did I?" It asked, mockingly, "Even if I had, you mustn't really trust me to keep my word for I never had before. I am the Shadow."  
  
Then, the Shadow chanced to look above at the night sky. It was at that moment that Radagast spoke his spell and the stars in the heavens shone ablaze with such brilliance that lighted the whole earth as if with the light of day. Every being looked with wonder at the fiery sky and wonder if Arien had made a mistake and led Laurelin to shine even while Telperion was still present. The Shadow cried in alarm. Legolas leapt upon his feet and skewered his shining blade through the dark creature. It dissolved into nothingness before their very eyes as the blade when through Its dark form. Defeated It certainly was despite the boastful words It spoke off.  
  
Lalaith found herself in Legolas' arms. She felt the tears of joy flow from her eyes and soaked his bloodstained garment. Lalaith pulled herself from his embrace. Blood! Blood was everywhere! Lalaith noticed with horror as she looked at the warm crimson liquid. "Legolas..." she touched his pale cheeks. The Elven prince placed a kiss upon her forehead and smiled, "I am fine, Lalaith." But not long after those words were spoken, Legolas fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Argh!!! Short chapter!!! So sorry everyone for having you wait so long for this *ducks from a showers of items thrown at her* I guess you are all tired of my excuses already by now =P but I can't help it. It has been a busy month with exam after exam and loads of homework and projects to finish up within a tight dateline plus the fact that my Additional Mathematics teacher caught me writing this very chapter during one of her lessons. Was glad she didn't manage to read it or I would certainly get myself a good lecture about daydreaming and fantasizing too much. Sigh...I guess this chapter was a bit rushed isn't it? So sorry about that.  
  
Well, on a lighter note, I got watch Pirates of the Caribbean...Whee...!!! *grabs an umbrella, pretending it is a sword and fights an imaginary Jack Sparrow* Hehehe...  
  
Now, to my beloved readers and reviewers  
  
Dear saturndragon, Hehehe...was wondering if you really did bang your head on a tree trunk =P hope you liked this chapter  
  
Dear Snowmane, You liked my song? Aww...I'm so touched =) Thank you!!!  
  
Dear Radiion-hobbitwarrior, Erm...what's radiion? *scratches head* Oh really? Does Lalaith really sound like your friend? Wow, that's cool.  
  
Dear tourignyne, LOL...naw, I believe you can write a whole lot better than me. I've written more, do you like it?  
  
Dear stardust-creations, Hey, thanks =)  
  
Dear Undomiel, Oppsies...so sorry for having you wait so long. Wow! Has it really been a month since I updated!!?? Time really flies when your busy =P Arghh!!! Wait!!! Don't drown yourself!!! Hope Aragorn's horse will find the both of you if you really did...hehehe...just kidding. Don't wanna loose one of my beloved readers.  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, LOL Radagast is a lil' crazy over there  
  
Dear kandi777666, well, the black pot thingy was supposed to be some silly idea of mine =P just to put in some humour into the story  
  
Dear Fluff Writer, God granted your wish =)  
  
Dear elfchick123, Thanks!!! So what do you think about this chapter?  
  
Dear blah, Yeah... 


	16. Return To The Great Forest

Naur rode with an unconscious Legolas. He was having a difficult time keeping his tall prince on his bay stallion. "Careful there...don't bounce too much...There's a good boy..." he whispered in Elvish to his horse when they reached an extra rough terrain. Naur wrapped his cloak tighter around Legolas as a gentle breeze sang through the green leaves. Other than the dark cloak and makeshift bandages around his wounds, the top half of Legolas' body was bare and his fingers felt cold against Naur's.  
  
The travelling group was silent except for the rhythmic trot of the horses' hooves. They now travelled in a lovely forest, the trees forming a huge canopy over their heads. Here, the forest didn't own the eerie silence as that that was heavy with the dark enchantments. An occasional raccoon or badger would great them timidly or an owl would fly above them, hooting a friendly welcome to the group of elves. The journey became light as the ground began to show a healthy growth of green grass and lesser loose stones. Silver stars peeped through the thick leaves and the moon made their path bright. Alu rode his piebald horse dreamily. He was getting bored and so started to sing a song to himself.  
  
Rider we are  
Travelling far  
Under the blinking star  
La, la, tra, la, la,  
Under the blinking star  
  
Bluebirds tweet  
Oh so sweet  
Hopping on little feet  
La, la, tra, la, la,  
Hopping on little feet  
  
Rabbits hop  
High on top  
And horses go clipetty-clop  
La, la, tra, la, la,  
Horses go clipetty-clop  
  
He chuckled as his horse joined in with a neigh. A smile was on Sul's lips and he sang,  
  
It started to rain  
On the green plain  
Wetting the lonesome lane  
La, la, tra, la, la  
Wetting the lonesome lane  
  
"Erm...I don't think lanes can be lonesome," Naur pointed out with amusement. "It can," Sul said, rolling his eyes. "You're spoiling my song," Alu complained. He led his horse to the front of the two and continued.  
  
The wind blow  
Where trees grow  
Near the cool water flow  
La, la, tra, la, la  
Near the cool water flow  
  
"Cool water flow?" Sul asked, interrupting the song. "It means river, okay?" Alu said and urged his horse into a gallop. Sul followed suit while Naur mumbled as he lagged behind.  
  
The night slowly broke into day. And a beautiful day it was. The sky turned from pink to peach and then to a lovely blue. The wind blew the fluffy clouds in the sky while birds chirped their songs happily. Alu looked at the silent elf with him on his black and white horse. She hadn't said a word to them at all.  
  
"My lady, why are you so quiet?"  
  
Lalaith touched the horse's soft mane. Alu waited long for her reply and would have given up waiting when she spoke.  
  
"I do not understand. How can you sing and joke when Legolas is hurt so badly?"  
  
"The Prince has survived greater wounds than this before. He will be fine as he had said. Believe me," Alu said, smiling as Lalaith glanced towards Legolas. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lalaith."  
  
"Lady Lalaith, I too am worried about Prince Legolas as the others are. But it does no good to be troubled. It does not make His Majesty any better," he explained, slowing down his horse so that they were neck to neck with Naur's steed.  
  
Sul stopped his horse when he reached a small clearing, thickly shaded with trees.  
  
"I think it is best for us to stop here for the moment and rest our horses," he said, dismounting.  
  
They had ridden without bridle or bit and saddle for it is the way of the Elves to ride bareback and only using softly spoken words of Elvish to guide their horses. But each horse has a large fabric cover made to feel like soft silk to keep them warm and with pockets on either side to store what belongings and weapons the elves needed on a long journey. And now, this cover Alu, Sul and Naur took off their horses and allowed them to roam free nearby. Naur laid the Elven Prince upon the grass while the two other busied themselves with another debate they had started.  
  
Lalaith walked towards where Legolas lay and sat beside him, holding his hand in hers. She traced the lines on his palm, looking at his fair face all the while. "Please wake up..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. Or perhaps it would seem more precise that he thought he opened his eyes for he did not know when he had closed them. And then he realised he was in a thick darkness. No light would register in his eyes and he could make out no form at all of his surrounding. He moved and was rather surprised to find that he had a body. Legolas looked down and found that he was dressed in a shining white robe. He gazed, dumb- founded, at both of his hands as if he had but seen them for the first time. He was puzzled by the fact that he could see only himself and nothing else. Darkness enveloped his entire surrounding.  
  
He was standing up. Standing upon nothingness. His feet stepped on no ground and yet he did not fall. Legolas took a cautious step, placing one foot in front of another and each time fearing that he would end up plunging into an unseen fissure in the ground. With arms out-stretched before him, he groped like a blind man. And his hands found hard surface on both of his sides. He began to think that he was in a corridor as he walked on. Legolas closed his eyes, pressing his lids tight against each other, and opened them again hurriedly. He still found the brooding darkness impenetrable even for his Elven sight.  
  
"In a cave, maybe..." he thought he was and a slight fear crept into him. He, who was made to roam under the moon and stars and have the wind blowing at his face and hear the rustling of leaves in a tree, was uneasy in a closed in area. He felt almost claustrophobic. A cave is no place for a boundless Wood Elf.  
  
Legolas continued to walk forwards. Then he began hear a drip drip sound further in front of him. The fear rose up in him again. Legolas took a deep breath and walked again. Somehow, he would find a way out of this cave and that fear must not rise once more. Fear. The strange feeling, an unstable wave that made his heart throb all the quicker. It must not overwhelm him. Legolas frowned, trying to stay focused and his senses were alert. His hands moved on the walls beside him. It was wet and slimy as a wall of limestone of a cave. He kicked on a rock. He was stepping on a solid ground now? Legolas was confused. Where was he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And they reached the borders of Mirkwood. It was only two days ride for the horses were swift but to Lalaith, it was a long time. She wanted to get Legolas back to Mirkwood as fast as she can so he could get the attention of healers sooner. Legolas has not awakened yet.  
  
Lalaith lifted her head and looked around her. They have entered the great forest using the old elf-path. Two great trees, ancient and bent with the years it had lived, made an arch above them. The forest was old. Old as it has passed through many crossroads of time. Their horses made light bounds of joy, realising that they were finally back home. "Keep to the path. The guards will see us that way," Alu said to the others.  
  
It was very dark in the woodland. Trees grew beside more trees and the leaves of every tree were thick as each plant strived to get sunlight. Still there were creatures in the dim forest, scurrying and scampering about, mostly still in the search for food. It was evening then when they reached the heart of the forest. Before them were the Enchanted River. The sound of the rushing waters was a soothing sound to the riders. Its water seemed black in the darkness of the forest as many would say the water is indeed black in colour but the Elves saw it as a clear stream, a river of mystery. They dismounted and walked to the bank.  
  
On the other side was a boat, an Elven boat, skilfully crafted and shaped. Lalaith bent down to touch the waters when Sul caught her hand. "Do not touch it for it carries great drowsiness and forgetfulness." She stepped back cautiously and eyed the river.  
  
"Please, can you two lend me a hand here?" Naur asked, carefully holding onto Legolas' limp body. Alu and Sul snapped out of their brief reverie and helped the elf. One could get into a trance just by looking at the running stream.  
  
Alu whistled a low tune that sounded like the call of a wild bird and there was a rustle on the other side of the river. An elf rowed the boat over towards them. "Alu! Naur! Sul!" He exclaimed happily, "You've returned!" He jumped out of the boat and greeted each of them. And he gasped in horror when he saw Legolas. "My Prince...What has happened?"  
  
They told him briefly about their adventure as he helped them to lay the Elven-Prince on the boat. "Are the spiders still posing a threat to the forest, Ril?" Naur asked, loading their belongings onto the boat. The elf nodded solemnly. "They have increased in astonishing numbers."  
  
"Then we must all be wary. The spiders have gotten too bold for my comfort these days." Naur reminded them. They free the horses and took turns on the boat. Alu rowed across with Legolas and Sul. When they had gotten to the other side, Sul returned to get Lalaith and Naur. He warned Lalaith again as to be careful and not touch the water. Her eyes followed the horses while they galloped with joy, prancing and frolicking and kicking. And all of them reached the other side of the river.  
  
"A' diola lle, torn," Naur thanked Ril who disappeared into the trees. The elves hid their belongings in the hollow of a great tree but took along all their weapons and food, as much as they could carry without causing any problem for they now had to walk. Now, Alu carried Legolas and Lalaith walked close beside them. There were cobwebs hanging from many trees. These just got more and more as they walked onwards. Lalaith felt uneasy for the air was still here and the smell of the trees and plants was different here. The shadows were darker in this place as if the sun has refused to shine on this part of the forest.  
  
Sul walked in front as a guide. His joyous manner was now of alertness and great wariness. They sang not as their path continued to dim till no light illuminated the road before them. The elves walked in a single file; Sul up in front, followed by Alu and Legolas, next was Lalaith and then Naur. It seemed that Naur had always been the last and he was not too happy about it although it has been so because he was the youngest of them.  
  
Suddenly, all of the elves tensed and fitted their bows with two arrows each. There was a rhythmic scrunching sound of dead leaves being stepped upon and it was getting closer. Alu had put Legolas down, laying him against a tree and the three elves formed a protective circle around Lalaith and their prince. Their eyes were searching the forest for the source of the noise. Perhaps it was just another forest creature. But it was not so, for a black shape now loomed over them and it was hissing.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
I've done another chappie! How do all of you like it? Can't wait for your reviews =) *takes a bag of potato chips and waits expectantly for reviews to arrive* I'd be very very disappointed if none arrives *hint hint* =P Anyway, the elves are back in Mirkwood now and Legolas is still unconscious. Well, you have to remember that he had used up all of his energy plus the fact that he had been hurt several times (two slashes by the orcs and a magical blast by the Shadow) so it would be only real that he fainted for though he is a great warrior and all, he is not superman. Oh, cruel me...  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, You liked Jack Sparrows? Whee...me too!!! Loads of eye-liner =P  
  
Dear Radiion-hobbitwarrior, LOL! I'm glad there isn't a shadow thingy threatening your friend =) Anyway, I've updated...hope you like this chapter too  
  
Dear Toby Keith Fanatic, So happy you liked the chapter =D and sorry about the Legolas fainting thing...it was necessary though.  
  
Dear tourignyne, Did I spell your username correctly? Opps...HOCKEY STICK!!! Help!!! Okay...okay...I've updated...I've updated...!!! =P  
  
Dear Fluff Writer, And here you have it MORE =)  
  
Dear The Hobbit Ivy, Here goes for you too...more...! And I've updated =)  
  
Dear Aldulin, Aww...I'm so glad you like it! I was a bit worried about my grammar mistakes. I've got loads of them in every chapter =P  
  
Dear Tinuial, I'm a fan too! Oh and I've other stories about Legolas but they are not as good (mostly humour). You can find them by going to my profile page. =D  
  
Dear PeguinsGoMoo, Prepared your fix...Hope you're satisfied with it =)  
  
Dear Undomiel, What? 20 CHILDREN!!?? Poor poor Lalaith... =P  
  
Dear Snowmane, Yay! I've finally getting along with Addy-Math. Sigh...all the practice and questionings does great wonders. Have you waited long for this chappie? If so, then I'm sorry...have to practice more =)  
  
Dear elfchick123, I've updated as soon as I can! How do you like this chappie? =D  
  
Dear Meadow, I'm glad to know that it doesn't suck =P And well, I've continued!  
  
Dear saturndragon, Yup Jack Sparrow was great! Liked the part where he sang the song...hehe...=P  
  
Dear Arien_Kaleneil, I've updated! Hope this chapter is worth your anticipation =)  
  
Yay, and that's my replies to all my wonderful, beloved reviewers. A smilie for each one of you =) =P =D Did I miss anyone? Hope not...Anyway, the next chapter might take a longer time since I'll be having my major exam soon. Oh, how I hate it. This exam is suppose to determine my future...ARGH!!! Have to study, practice and ask loads of questions (since I haven't the slightest idea in several topics)!!! Okay, see you all in the next update! *sends her love and many many hugs and kisses to her readers* 


	17. Mirkwood and the Halls of Thranduil

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Elves kept their bows steady and poised, their smooth arrows resting on taut bowstrings ready to fly when the hands that held them set them free. Lalaith crouched near Legolas, her eyes fixed on the looming darkness before them. The hissing grew louder as the sound of many snakes. Then the creature stepped forward, its mandibles wet with sticky drool that dripped every now and then onto the ground before it. Eight hideous eyes blinked at them and as fast as lightning, it bent its hairy legs and jumped, eager to land on top of them. Lalaith gasped as arrows were released and they stuck on the creature, making it look like a pincushion. The eyes closed as its body became still. It was a spider and more were coming.  
  
"Nasty Elves! We shall have them for dinner!" and a chorus of "Yea!" sounded all around the Elves. Then the whole place was of jumping spiders and showers of arrows. There were more hissing and hairy bodies of dead spiders littered the ground. Suddenly, a spider landed in front of Lalaith. Its eyes were burning with fury. "Dinner!" it hissed and pinned Lalaith roughly onto the ground. She kicked at the giant and reached instinctively for Legolas and her hands found the hilt of his white knife. Lalaith pulled the blade out of its sheath and pointed it clumsily at the eyes before her. Disgusting saliva dripped onto her clothes. She closed her eyes and thrust the knife forward and it sank easily into living flesh. She stabbed it again and drew out the knife. Lalaith opened her eyes and looked in horror as the spider began to fall above her. Somebody pulled her out just in time before the spider collapsed onto the ground with a thud.  
  
More Elves started to appear and soon all the spiders had either been killed or had fled away into the dark forest. There was a small rejoicing as the Elves celebrated their victory, dancing around and laughing merrily. It was when they saw Legolas that all grew silent. Then, almost as suddenly as they had stopped talking, all of them started talking at once, anxiously.  
  
"The Prince! What had happened?" one asked.  
  
"By Valar! He has been bitten!" another cried.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! Get him up!" ordered someone.  
  
"How did it happen?" yet another asked.  
  
"No, we will bring him!" argued a tall elf.  
  
"No! Not YOU!" said an irritated elf.  
  
"Eh! Wait! Wait for me!" shouted an elf who was running towards the spot where Legolas laid.  
  
"The Prince has returned? Why hasn't anyone told me about it?" huffed an elf.  
  
"Bitten? The Prince? Why those dratted spiders!!!" said an elf, shaking his fist towards where the spiders had fled.  
  
"I hope he is all right," said a young elf, holding tightly onto his bow.  
  
And there was more confusion as they made their own theories on how Legolas was bitten and several of the Elves lifted Legolas up and rushed him away. They whole procession on Elves followed silently now as they travelled, leaving Alu, Sul, Naur and Lalaith behind without even a chance to explain what had happened to their prince.  
  
Sul laughed, "Why that was a nice welcome we've gotten from them..."  
  
"Hmm...but I'm glad they didn't crush me this time, trying to get some answers," Naur said and the three of them laughed at some distant memory. They hurried after the Elves in front of them.  
  
"Where are they taking Legolas?" Lalaith caught up with them, bewilderment clearly etched upon her face. She held the white knife awkwardly, not knowing what to do with it now that the spiders are gone. She wanted to hurry ahead toward Legolas but that was not possible with all the Elves before her.  
  
"They are taking him to the palace of course," Alu replied. He took the knife politely and slid it into his own empty sheath. "I shall return it to the Prince once he awakes."  
  
The darkness faded rapidly as the woods began to show its colour of greens and browns. Sunlight shone through gaps in the thick leaves upon the aged trees and formed little patches on the grass below. Squirrels with dark fur chased each other across sturdy branches and some mischievous ones threw nuts at the Elves. One of the well-aimed fruits hit Naur on the head and he yelled at the little squirrel. It chattered noisily and threw another one at him before disappearing into the trees. Summer has arrived and there were plenty of fruits all around to spare some for target practice. And it appeared that the squirrels were fond of using Naur as the target though no one knew why.  
  
Lalaith smiled as another nut shot at towards a very annoyed elf. Already the spell of the Shadow was beginning to fade. She had smiled for the first time after years of being under the power of the Shadow. Naur picked up the nut and threw it. The squirrel dodged, covering itself with its bushy tail and the nut flew right past its little head.  
  
"You will be dead by now if I haven't finished my arrows!" Naur shouted at the squirrel as it danced mockingly and chattered happily at the elf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night fell upon the woods silently. Darkness again made itself master of the expanse of forest and the Elves stopped to rest. Food and drinks were passed around among the group and some returned to their guard post amid the trees. Lalaith made her was among the group of relaxing Elves, dodging curious glances. She walked slowly at first but broke into a run when she saw Legolas. Some Elves were tending his wounds. She stopped abruptly near them and they looked up at her.  
  
"It looks like he was not bitten by spiders after all," said one of the Elves, smiling at her. He finished bandaging Legolas up and clothed him. Lalaith stood uneasily, watching as they worked.  
  
"Come and sit down. The Prince would be alright but still we would like to know what happened to him," the Elves said when they finished.  
  
"We had had enough of guessing already," said another, laughing.  
  
Lalaith sat near Legolas but said nothing.  
  
"We heard that you returned with him," said an elf, trying to encourage her to tell the tale. She looked at each of them and sighed. And she told them all that had happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas walked on and soon, he reached a place where the path he was on divided into two. He couldn't determine which way to choose for each seemed equally dark and deep. Then he figured that it did not really matter anyway since he knew not where he was heading in the first place. He just wanted to be out of this cave, or whatever it is he is in. He followed the path on his right and continued his journey.  
  
He had been walking for what seemed like ages but the strange thing is, he did not feel tired at all. And so he quickened his pace, hoping that he could find an exit in front. Little did he know of a shadowy figure, laughing silently to herself behind him as he stepped right into her trap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was another three days walk before they arrived at the gates of Thranduil's Halls. The palace was a sight to behold. The ground was carpeted with petals from flowers of the trees around them and a sweet fragrance filled the Elves with much strength after their long journey. Lalaith walked with Naur, Sul and Alu and the stopped before the heavy gates. And as the gates were lifted up, an elven-maiden rushed forward and greeted them. Alu and Sul exchanged amused glances behind Naur as he beamed, looking happier than ever at the sight of her.  
  
"Welcome back!" she said happily, "We were all waiting for your return. The King got news of your homecoming a few days ago and we are all anxious to know how the Prince fared in his search."  
  
"Much has happened, my lady. Perhaps is would be better if you would allow us to settle ourselves first before we give you an account of what we know," Alu said, teasingly. "Or maybe Naur would like to tell you the tale himself." He eyed Naur.  
  
"Right...of course," she replied.  
  
By this time, Naur and the elf-girl were both blushing red and Alu and Sul laughed heartily as they walked into the stronghold of the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Each pathway of the palace was bright for the light of the sun shone through countless windows with wonderfully ornamented glass. These windows were like skylights for they allow daylight through into the hallways from the roof so it did not seem that they were in a cave although the stronghold was a cave and had many passages underground. Each path was brightly lit except those, which led to the dungeons. Torches burned brightly to light the palace at night.  
  
The Elves carried Legolas into his room and the Healers followed close behind. No one else was allowed into the room except those with the skill of healing. And Thranduil had come to look at his son several times. He was, of course, allowed to enter Legolas' room. The Elven-king was noticeably worried. He paced about in the hallways before entering and after he came out of the room. He wore a beautiful robe with much embroidery or leaves with silver thread on dark velvet cloth. The long robe swept over the carpeted floor as he paced and his advisor paced with him, whispering now and then for him not to worry. Lalaith sat on a chair someone had kindly offered to her. It was a hard, antique chair. The type that was not comfortable to sit in. Her eyes followed the Elven-king's pacing feet as he walked to and fro in front of her. She felt like asking him how Legolas was doing now but had not the courage to speak to the proud king.  
  
Lalaith noticed how similar the Elven-king was to his son. Both of them had golden hair and icy-blue eyes and a determined spirit. The king stopped pacing for a moment to look at her. Lalaith looked timidly to the ground, feeling that she should not be sitting down when the king was standing before her. The king did not say anything. He sighed and walked gloomily towards his study, his advisor following from behind, arranging papers in his hand. Lalaith sighed too as she fingered the hem of her dress. Time passed slowly and she had nothing to do but stare and pretend to be interested at a pattern on the carpeted floor. She hoped fervently that Legolas would be all right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seemed that he was getting deeper and deeper into the cave for now it was all darkness around him again and the air was still and a little stuffy. "I should have gone through the other path," he mused, feeling his way around like a blind man. Even his elven sight was of no use here when there is no light. And as his sense of sight lessened, his other senses grew all the more alert. The damp unpleasant smells, the clammy feeling of everything about him and his own footsteps on the solid ground below him. It comforted him a bit to hear the sound of his footsteps. Most of the time, it would have worried him that there might be others who would hear of his coming and he might be caught off guard but this time it was different. Legolas was sure that there was no one else around. Well, or so he thought.  
  
A ghostly form followed him from behind with absolute silence. Bidding her time to act. She had waited long for this opportunity. It will not do to spoil her chance because of her impatience. Legolas would have to be at the proper place and at the proper time as time was counted in the void before she could do it. She was certain that it will be soon and that she will finally be able to ruin the plans of the Valars.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
Wowhee...!!! The exam is finally over and I'm free free free!!! I don't have to go to school anymore...erm, well, that is if I choose not to. It feels odd, really. And the oddest this is I'm starting to miss school. NOT school as in the building and its teaches or the horrible toilets but school as in my friends, my close friends and my special friend...hehe...I'm babbling nonsense here =P  
  
Yeah! Another chapter to my super long-winded story and another cliffie at that. Aren't I wicked? I tried to make it longer than usual but this is the longest I could manage to write. So, sorries to all of you there who have been waiting long for this chapter and are disappointed to find it so short. I have the plot all planned out but it just doesn't seem to fit into my story somehow. Oh well, I guess it all goes to me for being a lousy writer. But then the good thing is, Legolas is back at Mirkwood! Wait...is that a good thing?  
  
Dear saturndragon, Hey, thanks I needed all the luck...  
  
Dear Meadow, I don't really know when Lego is going to wake up...so I guess he will wake up when I decide he should =) Hehehe...*wicked laughter*  
  
Dear Arien_Kaleneil, Am I really hurting them? Aww...but it is fun!!!  
  
Dear elfchick123, Here's another chapter! You like it?  
  
Dear Radiion-hobbitwarrior, Hmm...I don't know if it is the attack of the Shadow that brought him there. You'll have to read to find out =P And yeah I hate the exams too.  
  
Dear Calypso, Don't say I didn't warn you =)  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Thank you...I hope I do well in it too. You really think I will become a writer? Aww...I'm so touched and flattered *blushes*  
  
Dear Snowmane, The black thing...is...well I think you know what it is by now. Right? Oh you having your exams too? Good luck to you too.  
  
Dear tourignyne, Yikes you still have the hockey stick in your hand *points at it nervously* Here's the update...  
  
Dear PenguinsGoMoo, Kill spiders! Kill spiders!! Yay! That was fun...and I think the spiders are quite dead by now =) Thanks for the luck.  
  
Dear Undomiel, Updated!!! Guess where Lego is...  
  
Dear Iluvien, Glad you found my fanfic. Erm, actually, Lalaith was able to do so cause it was the only thing she could hold on to that reminds her of the world outside when she was in the dungeons of the goblins. So since she treasured it so much, she had let her own soul into the necklace itself and the Shadow was able to draw it from there. Hmm...did I answer your question? Sorry I'm not that good in explaining things.  
  
Dear crazycruzet212, You like it? Well, here's the update... =)  
  
Dear mrs. Turner, Hmm...if you don't like it, why did you read it in the first place? I think I did put a warning that says this is a Mary Sue.  
  
Dear kandi777666, Oppsies...I think this is another short chapter =( Sowwies.  
  
Dear Lauren, Updated!!! Like it? 


	18. What I Have To Do

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The heavy curtains draped over large windows were adorned with embroidery of twinkling stars and Elves riding magnificent horses out hunting in dark blue nights and the thick curtains blocked out all light from outside, making the room dark and gloomy. Legolas lay upon his own bed and the warm covers were drawn up till it reached his chest and his hands were folded and laid upon his stomach. He was wearing light clothes and looked frail and weak though his features were that of a warrior. A grey wolf howled its song to the moon mournfully somewhere outside his room in the great stretch of the forest of Mirkwood and many of its kind answered the cry in return. It sounded like the sound of sorrow for the Elven-prince who was still unconscious though time passed and the healer still sought for a cure to awaken him.  
  
Lalaith sat beside his bed, willing her prince to arise again. She hoped. No. She knew in her heart that he would open his eyes again. Everyone was worried about Legolas, even those who thought he would awaken soon, doubted. And the king was loosing his temper and grew frustrated every now and then. His servants feared him in his anger but they loved him still for he was a kindly king and a wise ruler. He was just worried about his son and they understood how he felt and so, they did their best to comfort and to reassure him that Legolas would be all right.  
  
Unveil your sea-blue eyes  
And look with me upon the skies  
The birds fly in majestic sweeps  
A sweet song resounding they keep  
The humble irises bow low  
As the wind across the river blows  
Like little dancers robed in purple and pink  
Near the twinkling water's brink  
  
Unveil your eyes my love  
And gaze at the stars above  
Come, walk hand in hand with me  
Over the green green grass so free  
Awake from your slumber  
Dance together on lush clover  
Awake now I pray  
That you would be fine again today  
  
Someone knocked softly on the door and entered a moment after. Lalaith looked up and saw a tall elf walking in and placing a basin of water on a small table near the bed. She stood up and walked away so that the elf could do his job. He smiled politely at her as he soaked a clean towel in the water.  
  
"Would you like to wait outside? Food has been prepared for you in the kitchen and the maids are waiting patiently for you to go downstairs and have your meal," he said, twisting the towel and the sound of water struck loud for the quiet atmosphere of the room. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."  
  
"I do not feel like eating," Lalaith replied.  
  
"It is not well for you not to eat. Go now," the elf said with the voice of a father, calling to his child for obedience.  
  
But Lalaith stood silently near the edge of the bed and would not move. She wanted to be here and to look upon Legolas for she feared that if she is away, the shadows of the room might trouble him. She said a soft but firm "No" and wrung her slender hands. Besides, she did not know where else she ought to be. She blamed herself terribly for being the cause of Legolas' injury and felt it her duty to stay at all times by his side.  
  
The elf sighed and turned back to his work. He uncovered Legolas and removed his bandages. The cuts were deep and cruel and Lalaith turned her eyes away for she could not bear the sight of them. The elf cleaned his wounds, shaking his head for the stubbornness of the girl. He had tried many times to advise her that she should sleep and eat and had failed. The towel, stained with red blood, turned the clear medicated water that the elf brought in into a bloody liquid as he washed the towel in the basin. Tears welled again in Lalaith's eyes. She wished she could somehow take those hurts away. She would rather have them upon herself than to see them stripe the fair skin of Legolas.  
  
The tall elf bandaged Legolas up again with new strips of cloth and replaced the burned out candles upon the candlestands above an empty fireplace. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," he said, before closing the door as he walked out of the room. And Lalaith sat down on the chair again and waited.  
  
Long they waited and the wounds on his body were soon healed completely and the healers were confused as to why Legolas slept yet in silent stillness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright light was slowly emanating around the bend of the narrow path he tread and he travelled faster, eager to reach the brightness for which he had long for since he discovered himself in this gloomy cave. Yet, he could not seem to reach it. It appeared to him that as he ran the light ran also away from him and he grew weary for the first time since he started walking in this uncertainty. A great weariness was upon him and he dragged his feet in the effort to reach the light. He looked and squinted as he drew his nearest to the source of the brilliance and saw with bewilderment that it had the form and figure of a women with long silver hair and in her hair was entwined beautiful leaves wrought of a bright silver. She turned around to look at him and laughed merrily before disappearing. She disappeared before his very eyes in the image of a silver, white deer though he called for her to stop and darkness yet again surrounded him.  
  
Feeling really tired, he dropped himself to the ground and there, sat till his exhaustion wore off. Then, a name came to his mind; Lalaith. And he called in vain into the darkness for the still air swallowed up his voice even as it left his lips. He called one last time and was glad to hear his own voice though it sounded weak. Suddenly, as a reply, a soft and comforting voice was heard. "Legolas, I am here," said the voice. And he smiled for he was comforted and new strength surged through him. He did not know to whom the name belonged to for he was getting forgetful and his memory of who he himself is was also unclear. Yet he knew that he loved the name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith had fallen asleep as she sat beside Legolas' bed but was then awakened by his voice. She stood from her chair and leaned closer to distinguish what he was murmuring about. And she heard her name being called. Lalaith took his hand and held it close to her cheek as she touched his face. Is he finally waking up? Tears filled her eyes yet again and she whispered, "Legolas, Legolas, I am here. Wake up. Come back to the light!" But Legolas had stopped calling for her.  
  
Lalaith burst out of the room and ran down the stair right into the Elven-king of Mirkwood. The king looked with surprise at her as she bowed and apologised. "What is it?" the king asked anxiously, with a wave of his hand, his advisor who was standing beside him went to call for the healers. "Is Legolas awake?" Thranduil asked, walking hurriedly towards his son's room.  
  
"No. Legolas...the prince...he spoke. He called my name," Lalaith replied and she thought it sounded stupid. But the king was heartened and he entered the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith walked with slow, reluctant steps towards the kitchen. The king himself had commanded her to leave Legolas' room and have her meal for she wouldn't have gone to the kitchen otherwise. There had not been any change to Legolas' conditions according to the healers though Lalaith was loath to believe it. The maids in the kitchen asked her what she would like to eat and when she said she did not feel like eating anything, they gave her some bread and butter and a cup of sweet tea. And of those, she ate and drank a little without really tasting what she was eating.  
  
Lalaith was then led to a guestroom for she was also commanded to rest and she did not dare to defy the king's orders. The room was cosy and candles were lit on the shelf and one on a small table beside the bed. The curtains were of the same material as those in Legolas' room but the embroidery was of leaves and flowers in a lovely summer day. Lalaith thanked the maid who led her there and closed the door softly. She paced in her room with frustration and stopped a moment before the heavy curtains and flung them open. And she looked upon a lovely garden, the sweet daffodils before her window greeted her in the silvery moonlight and the leaves of the huge trees around rustled in the night wind. It brought back the memories of her home, of the forbidden gardens that she used to enter secretly, a place for her to sing and dance and forget her worries.  
  
Then she saw a thrush, a common-looking bird upon a branch. It was singing and dancing to itself in the night. She saw the bird and she recognised it as the one who led them in the forest. Quickly, she unfastened the latch on the window and pushed it wide open into the garden and jumped outside but the bird was gone by then though she searched long for it among the trees.  
  
Sadness filled her heart. She walked in the gardens but felt not the urge to dance. The pond glimmered and reflected the light from the moon as Lalaith gazed into its waters. The sound of crickets chirping filled the air and an occasional croak of a frog could be heard. Not to far away, there a river rushed softly. Lalaith look to the moon and it seemed to look down with pity upon her and the stars shone bright for there weren't any cloud in the sky that night.  
  
"Remember, elf. You could love no one and the one who loves you will certainly die." The words of the Shadow chanted in her mind.  
  
"I do not love him neither does he has any feelings for me!" she cried to the sky. But she knew she was lying and she wept. From a window in Legolas' room, Thranduil watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith climbed back into her room, closing the window and drawing the curtains. She dropped into the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith looked around and found herself in a dark room. She was still in the guestroom but there was very little light in the room for the candles had all burned out. She was sitting on her bed in the middle of a conversation with someone in front of her but she could not make out who the person was.  
  
"There is only one way you can break the spell," the figure said, walking closer. "Death!" it hissed. It was now right in front of her, its icy breath blowing on her face and she sat back with fear. "Till death do us part...!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith awoke with a start. Sweat lined her forehead and her heart was racing. It was only a dream but it felt so real. Her room was brightly lit and the candles had not burned out yet. She sighed and wiped the sweat with the back of her hand. She found herself unable to sleep again and so she sat, pondering about what the dream might mean. Then she realised what she had to do.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
A/N : Back into the writing mood again =) I really miss you all. ROTK was AWESOME!!! I can't wait for the release of the DVD and well, I was wondering if there would be any extended versions of it. The movie seemed a bit rushed and a lot of the original story has been neglected like the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn. I was actually hoping to see them both together but all they showed was them standing together at the coronation...sigh...  
  
So, erm...how do you like the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think about it. It saddens me to find the number reviews I receive declining =( REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Thank you for reviewing =) Here is another chapter for you  
  
Dear Toby Keith Fanatic, Yup I agree Legolas is HOTT *Burns finger while touching a printed picture of Legolas* =P  
  
Dear Snowmane, How's your home now? Finished with the renovations? Hope you like this chapter and the last one  
  
Dear Emily-Dufleng, You fanfiction is way better than mine =) Hope you don't mind me reading all of them. I can't help myself. 


	19. May This Curse Be Broken With Death

A/N: This chapter might be a bit confusing to those who had not read The Silmarillion before...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith sat at a small table in her room. The morning sun has just allowed a few rays of warm light colour the dark sky and birds everywhere were stirring at their nests, ready for a new day. Lalaith pulled a few drawers open and found some paper, ink and a pen. Her eyes were red-rimmed for tears and lack of sleep. Lalaith dipped the tip of the pen into the pot of thick, black ink and wrote on the paper with her gentle, curving script. She started with:  
  
Dear Legolas,  
I...  
  
And she knew not how to continue for she did not know what she ought to say. She took almost an hour to write the letter before there was a knock on her door. A head poked in and the maid told Lalaith that she should go to the dining room for breakfast. Hurriedly, Lalaith folded the letter and placed it into a yellowish envelope and sealed it before writing To Legolas on the front of it. Then she changed into the clothes the maid had brought for her and went to the dining room with the letter hidden in her pocket.  
  
She went down grand staircases that spiral down from great heights. Strange vines with small, lovely leaves wrapped around the sides and hung below, forming complex and fascinating patterns. Her hands held onto thick sturdy wood of dark brown that shaped the staircase as she walked down it and the steps were of smooth marble and carpeted with deep green cover.  
  
It seems that everything in the castle was enchanted, bound with mysterious spells that held them all together, creating an atmosphere of warmth and greatness. To the friends of the Elven-King, they would find the castle a cosy and comfortable home but for his enemies, they would seldom be able to enter the stronghold, and if they did, they will find it a strange and powerful place of magic and they would be intimidated or awed beyond words. For so it is with all places the Elves dwelt.  
  
Lalaith reached the end of the stairs. There, a tall statue of a deer on its hind legs stood on her right and left. She looked at the branching horns and then at the soulful eyes of the statues. They looked so real and they had an earnest expression on their faces as if ready to fight an oncoming danger. Then she jumped when Sul called her name from an open door to her left. Lalaith hurried towards the huge doors and entered the royal dining room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a place far, far away, deer of pure silver danced upon undying grass. Here everything was of perfection. The sky was of a vivid blue and the birds that soar by sang in voices not heard by any in Middle-earth. Here, the sound of laughter was ever heard except in the west for that was a place of pity and mourning and the halls of the spirits. Here it was in Valinor, the Undying Land, that Nessa danced with white fawns, swift as ever, for she is a Valar and the partner of Tulkas who could outrun all things that go on feet.  
  
But at this very while, she was deep in thought, pondering upon what her dear friends spoke of. The white deer that follow her wherever she goes. An evil was brewing in Middle-earth for the ruining of the plans of the Valars, the plan to stop the wickedness of the fore-servant of Melkor, Sauron. For it was all already planned before hand and the Valars had foreseen what is to come to past. But they had not noticed that this single mistake could ruin their plan and would cause the Fellowship to lose one of its members even before it was formed.  
  
The Shadow was known in Valinor for she was from this land before she decided her doom to follow the ways of Melkor. And she was of a small rank though she herself was a Maia who has turned to darkness. To use the powers of others is her speciality because she can draw power from anyone for her own use. But her ability to do so had been lessened incredibly when Melkor, who was also known as Morgoth, was overthrown. She feared the stars of Varda the most.  
  
Nessa decided that she ought to do something to stop it and whispered her plans to her deer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith opened the door of Legolas' room and slipped in quietly. She knew what she had to do but still she was doubtful. She hoped what she was going to do would help Legolas. Legolas must wake up. The room was still dark and gloomy. Lalaith placed her letter in Legolas' quiver, among his arrows so that he would find it if he should wake up. Then she walked towards where Legolas lay, still unconscious.  
  
Legolas had not moved since the last time she saw him and seemed dead, for his face was pale. Yet the rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was not. Lalaith placed a kiss upon his forehead, tears threatening to fall. Then she hastened outside, closed the door, and ran. She ran, following the sound of rushing water.  
  
Lalaith reached a garden similar to the one she had been the earlier night. This garden was connected to the Mirkwood forest and seemed to be part of the forest as well but here the plants were trimmed and cared for and were not the wild plants of the forest. A raging river flowed before her its waters rushing furiously. Lalaith walked to the bank and chanced to look across the river to the opposite bank. There, a herd of white deer looked back at her, watching to see what she would do next. Lalaith turned her gaze back towards the water before her.  
  
"Please, may the curse be broken by death," Lalaith prayed and braced herself for what she had to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naur walked with the elven-girl who had greeted them at the gates. "She is the loveliest being in the whole world," he thought, holding her hand as he led her around in the garden. They had been talking about everything that had happened to each other during their brief separation. Naur was still eyeing the trees for in case there were any more mischievous squirrels, which would like to use him for target practice.  
  
"Rea, I don't understand it. Why would the squirrels throw nuts at me and not to any other Elf?" Naur complained. The elven-girl laughed heartily, adding to Naur's annoyance.  
  
"Well, perhaps it is because they know you wouldn't really shoot them even if they throw nuts at you. Or perhaps they were trying to feed you, seeing that you were slightly thinner than most Elves," Rea replied and laughed all over again. "Seriously, you had gotten thinner since I last saw you."  
  
"Really? Then you had better start making those delicious cookies, and sandwiches and cakes and muffins and.." Naur said, licking his lips.  
  
"Tell me what you did to deserve these first," Rea cut him short.  
  
"Erm...well, let me think..."  
  
They walked nearer to where Lalaith was but was too absorbed in their conversation to notice her. And when they did, they saw her plunging into the river and the water quickly covering her from sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lalaith felt the water surrounding her. She was fully submerged in the water. She felt her lungs burn terribly for lack of oxygen. Her vision blurred and the icy water made her numb. Memories flooded into her mind, memories of her family, her childhood, Wilwarin and then of her first meeting with Legolas. She closed her eyes and then she knew not anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naur was going to jump into the river as well in an attempt to rescue Lalaith but Rea pulled him back, "No! It's too dangerous!" she cried. They couldn't see where Lalaith was anymore.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is another cliffhanger...I can't help myself. I always end my chapters with a cliffie =P I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I could so it might be up by next week but I can't guarantee things will go the way I intend them too. I've started my driving lessons and they were horrible since I have never drove a car before (believe me or not!). Hope I can get the hang of things. My car went backwards on a slope! That was scary...and fortunately there weren't any cars behind me. The instructor was nagging like what and kept telling me to calm down. Well, I guess I was pretty scared the whole time. Anyway, please review...  
  
Dear ElvenStar5, Whee!!! You mean the extended version will be 5 hours long? I hope it comes out soon and the blopper reel thing too!  
  
Dear Undomiel, This is the next chapter for you to review =P And YES, ROTK was AWESOME!  
  
Dear Shimmering Omens, I like happy-ever-after endings too...I hope my story would end that way, but you never know...so read on =)  
  
Dear Toby Keith Fanatic, Yeah me too and the Scouring of Shire would be GREAT...we could get a glimpse of what became of Saruman then, I hope.  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Yup I wrote the poem/song do you like it? =)  
  
Dear Hebe Jebes, Sorry, this is another cliffhanger. Hope you like this one too.  
  
Dear Eowa, Is this as humanly as possible? Hope you like this chapter =)  
  
Dear Snowmane, Yeah I LOVE the coronation scene too...oh and I've got a picture of him with his princely clothes and circlet in my website 


	20. Faith, Love and Trust

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She could not make out anything at all of her surroundings though she trained her eyes in all angles. She felt despair creeping up upon her and hopelessness before her. What is this? Is this the very Halls of Mandos? If so, then it is a disheartening place to be. She thought that she must be in a void for so it seemed because she couldn't see anything. Time here seems to be at a standstill and all was in confusion. But right below her feet was ground, solid and even, the only thing certain in this realm. This ground though, was endless and one could never make out whence they started or how far they had travelled. This couldn't truly be the Houses of The Dead. Where is Námo or Vairë, his spouse? Surely they must be somewhere if here is the Halls of Awaiting.  
  
If this is not the Halls of Mandos then she had failed indeed. How will the curse be broken then? She buried her face in her hands and she realised that she still had a body and was not just a wandering spirit. What is she to do? She dropped to her knees. She felt all care and burden weighing down cruelly upon her shoulders. Worry enveloped her and hope seemed unreachable. What is she doing here? What could she do? "Legolas...," she called and her voice sounded small in the vast emptiness around her. Then she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She lifted her face and behold! She gazed upon a lady so beautiful that she found herself incompetent and she lowered her eyes, feeling that to look would be a discourtesy. Bright light shone around her, illuminating the entire space.  
  
"I know what it is that troubles you, child and I sought to aid you," the lady said. But she did not speak with her lips. Rather, the words formed in Lalaith's mind as she spoke telepathically. "But I cannot help you myself for it is you who must do the work. Such is it with magic and the things about it. You alone can break the spell.  
  
I have given you leave and allowed you to walk here and this is a great privilege but it comes with a price. You shall not walk in your own form but in the form of a deer as if one of my faithful companions. And because of that, you would not be able to speak."  
  
Lalaith dared herself to look up with questioning eyes. How would she break the spell if she must be turned into an animal? Lalaith opened her mouth to speak but the lady placed her fingers upon her lips, assuring her to be silent.  
  
"Do not let worry cloud your reasoning. Hope shall always be there, all you have to do is believe. The curse can be broken only by trust and love. Then the shadows shall trouble you no longer."  
  
She took Lalaith's hands and lifted her to her feet but when Lalaith turned her eyes from the lady to look at her feet, she found that she was looking at her hands, which had turned into the front feet of a white deer. Fear and worry instantly filled her and her eyes showed her feelings.  
  
The lady had long silver hair and a crown of silver leaver. A light of mischief was in her green eyes but in her eyes also were kindness and love that were of sincerity. She looked restless and her ways were hurried for she did not like to waste her time but she would suffer to be patient if that would help her achieve her goal. "Who is this lady?" Lalaith wondered.  
  
Reading her mind, the lady smiled and said, "I am Nessa, the spouse of Tulkas, a Valar."  
  
Lalaith's eyes widened with surprise and found herself unable to speak, as Nessa had said she would be, when she tried to. She tested her legs, hearing the clip-clop of her hooves upon the hard ground. She was still a little wobbly on her four feet. Lalaith looked up and asked in thought, "What do I have to do now?"  
  
Nessa smiled again and stepped gracefully aside. A great door of dark mahogany stood looming behind her. Lalaith walked cautiously towards it and when the right hoof of her forefeet was almost touching the tough wood, the handle turned by itself and the big doors opened, creaking ever so softly.  
  
Somehow, it's hard to believe  
It's hard to contemplate letting go  
And reaching out in trust  
But you had to have faith, love and trust  
Even if your world is grey And your dreams crumble into dust  
  
How long will the darkness reign?  
Is there still a light undimmed,  
In this black and evil dream?  
But you had to have faith, love and trust  
Even if your world is grey And your hopes crumble into dust  
  
Can you believe in the promises given?  
Is it all just a lie, a treachery for the naïve?  
How can you be sure of these?  
But you had to have faith, love and trust  
Even if your world is grey And your desires crumble into dust  
  
Faith, love and trust...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas continued his endless march, blindly down the pathway. He walked without a clear purpose and when he tried to think, he realised that memories were fading fast from his mind. It is something that should not be happening for Elves were capable of remembering every single detail of what that had happened in the past. Even in their long lives, Elves could replay a memory in an instant and recall all occurrences no matter how long ago these events had took place. But Legolas could not remember how he came to be in this gloomy place. He could not remember who he was; much less remember his family, friends or people he knew. It is as if the memory was still in his mind but a cloud was hindering his reach, making sure that he could not grab hold of any single piece of his recollection. Legolas massaged his temples, trying not to think too hard now in case the headache grew worse.  
  
Then, he frowned, thinking that this must be another trick of the eye or merely an illusion for not far before him stood a deer, timid and shy. It turned its head around to look at him and lifted one of its forefeet. Next thing he knew, the deer was running towards him and he took a step backwards to get out of the way so that it will not crash into him. The deer certainly look happy to see him though he could not understand why.  
  
"Hello, little one. What are you doing here?" he asked the creature.  
  
The deer made little noises in reply that he could not understand. Legolas chuckled. He could not believe that he just talked to an animal an expected it to reply in Elvish. Nevertheless, he was glad to have a companion rather than having to walk alone in this place. He walked and the deer followed close behind him. Legolas smiled and he could not shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the deer. Yet he did not know what.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The river was still rushing wildly. Naur ran beside it, following the waves of the current. He hoped somehow to find Lalaith. He had run quite a distance but still there was no sign of her. Rea had gone to get help. Naur could not understand why she would jump into the river like that. He had not seen any Elf taking his or her own life before. Perhaps Lalaith was not attempting to commit suicide. She might be just standing near the stream and lost her balance, thus, falling into the raging water. Naur found that explanation more likely and quickened his pace. He must find her before she...He shook his head, running faster. He could not bear to think of an Elf drowning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The news spread really fast. Before noon, countless Mirkwood Elves had gathered beside the river and was searching for Lalaith. Rea was among them but her eyes were not seeking the elven-girl, she was looking for Naur. Sul and Alu had run ahead of everybody else down the side of the bank and Rea was right behind them. She gathered her skirt and ran hard, wishing that she could have worn long pants like the male elves instead.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
A/N: Yipes! Another short chapter =( So sorry about that. I feel that this chapter is so pointless and dull. I really am sorry if you feel the same way too. It all goes down to me being a lousy writer ... sigh ... Anyway, please review and flame me if you want to, I deserve it. And I think that I might be getting the writer's block again *sees writer's block creeping up behind me* *Shudders*  
  
On a lighter note, Valentine's Day is just around the corner and I hope that I could enjoy it as much as I could despite me being extremely busy and I haven't even a date ( not that I am hoping to get one, though =P ) And well, I would like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
// -- `*~*` -- //  
  
Dear Snowmane, Thanks for the luck...I think I need all the luck I can get cause my driving is bad =P and the instructor smokes...eww...I can't concerntrate on my driving when I can't breathe *cough cough*  
  
Dear Shimmering Omens, Yeah...I hate cliff hangers too but I couldn't help myself =P It's the best way to end a chapter =) Hope you like this one  
  
Dear Undomiel, I've updated =) I think I'll answer your questions in the following chapters  
  
Dear Starchild, I've written it...Hope you like this chapter  
  
Dear Hebe Jebes, Am I really torturing you? Hehe...it is fun though =P Anyway, here's the next chapter. What do you think of it?  
  
Dear Toby Keith Fanatic, It's the curse that's keeping Legolas unconscious. The Shadow had said that anyone who loves Lalaith would die. So in a way, Legolas is dying and Lalaith is trying to save him by killing himself. Aren't I cruel? =P  
  
Dear Legolas Greenleaf's Lover, You don't have to wait =) Here's the next chapter  
  
Dear Emely*Lyef, I can't believe you're still reading this story =) Thank you for the comments but I still think yours is way better than my humble fan fiction.  
  
Dear Minty, I'm glad you like this fan fiction =) What do you think of this chapter?  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Here's another poem for you =D and another chapter of my story. Do you like it? 


	21. Grief and Sorrow of the Shadow

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood at the high balcony and looked at the flaming stars above, twinkling merrily in the vast velvety blue sky. The stars shone all the more brighter here than any of those I had seen elsewhere. Though perhaps, I am looking at the very same stars I had seen through the skylight at home.  
  
I looked dreamily at them when a silver streak caught my eye. A star is falling. And I began to wonder why some would feel excited and happy when the see a falling star. The excitement, I could somewhat understand for such a thing does not happen too often. But to feel happy......... To see something so beautiful fall and diminish and to feel happy for such a happening? I sighed and closed my eyes as the light of the star faded and waned upon the dark heavens. The wind danced and whispered, spiralling upwards and gently greeted me as it kissed my cheeks and lifted my hair.  
  
Somewhere not too far away, lovers would sit and gaze at the celestial lights, waiting, almost willing for one to fall out of the sky and disappear, never to return to its place in the deep blue skies again. Then, if one of those lovely diamonds of heaven should fall, they would make a silent wish, a secret hope that they believe would somehow be made true.  
  
If such wishes do come true, why not wish upon the still burning stars in the sky? For if wishes were granted by stars, why trouble one that is falling and would die in a matter of moment? My eyes once again travelled across the horizon. No, wishes were never granted by stars. I laughed at my childish ignorance, one that I used to dwell in. I had made a wish upon a dying star yet my wish was never granted. I had wished to find true love. Where then is my true love?  
  
No. Wishes were never granted by stars, never by falling stars. Rather, I believed that if anyone or anything were to grant wishes, it would be the Maker. The one who shaped and placed the stars themselves.  
  
Legolas walked and stood quietly beside me, a questioning look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked and smiled as I looked down hurriedly to hide a blush. I was not expecting him to come and stand with me here on the balcony.  
  
"Nothing of importance, really........." I stammered, holding onto the carved, stone railings of the balcony. I turned my gaze back to the sky.  
  
"Are you looking for a falling star?" he stepped closer and followed my gaze.  
  
"No!" I answered, a little too loudly but I wouldn't hesitate to give him a piece of my mind if he decided to say that he loved to watch a star fall to its doom.  
  
"I don't understand why some would find such joy in seeing a star fall," he proceeded to say, as if speaking my mind.  
  
"Me too," I caught his eyes and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. I could almost feel another blush rising to my cheeks. Feeling a little awkward, I broke the gaze and stared at my bare feet.  
  
"I'm a little hungry," he paused to look at me, as if trying to see if I'm hungry too, "Do you think the King would mind if we sneak into his kitchen for a bite?"  
  
"Well, I don't know........." I said.  
  
Apparently bubbling with excitement, he caught hold of my hand. "I don't think he will," he chuckled, "Shall we go and give the royal kitchen a visit?"  
  
"Erm, sure........." I smiled, the mischievous and curious streak evident in my voice.  
  
And so, we took off on a quest to find supper, travelling through quiet and solemn hallways with soft carpets. It wasn't necessary to walk on tiptoe for the carpets silenced all sound of footfalls. I gasped when we bumped into several guards still on duty but they just bowed and let us pass when they saw the Mirkwood prince beside me.  
  
So we arrived at the door, which led to the kitchen with no problem at all. As we entered the huge place, I realised something. How can I eat with my veil on? Argh!!! The prince was trying to trick me into revealing my identity! I hit my forehead with the back of my hand in a very unlady- like manner at the realization. How silly of me.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What irony," Lalaith thought as she ran beside Legolas' long strides. Here she is trying to make Legolas see that she is Lalaith and not a deer. He smiled down at her, "Can't keep up, huh, little one?" But he did not slow down, "Do you know the way out of this darkness?" he asked her anxiously. "I dislike wondering around in this place with no direction."  
  
Legolas' mood lifted a whole lot when he found the white deer seemingly lost itself just like him. He was then glad that he did not have to travel alone. He did not care how silly he looked talking to a deer. Had not Elves been talking to all living things even to the extend of teaching the spirit of trees to speak? Elves, the Qwendi, the first of all living things to utter words...  
  
Such vast emptiness all around, just like a dark soul without love. Where is happiness? The joyful colours of vibrant vibes surging through and warming the beating heart. There was only constant searching for something that was unreachable. And such a search always ended in vain. Leaving the seeker, empty-handed and forlorn. Where each breath was just a sigh of futility. Silence haunted every corner for music was not found anywhere. No singing, no sound of the lovely harps or flutes. So lost without love. And these, this was the very soul of the Shadow. She looked but never found and sought forever in vain. How was she to know what love is? Her heart was cold. She hated herself and in doing so, hated everyone and everything.  
  
At first the Shadow was not evil. She was lovely and revered by all. She worked hand-in-hand with Light putting depth and beauty into all things they touched. But then, unspoken envy began to grow in her as all others chose to praise the wonderful works of Light and said nothing about her labour. Jealousy whispered words of anger into her ears and she sought of ways to cause the downfall of Light. She wanted to be better than him. Light was not aware of this for he was so eager to perfect his works that he took no notice of her and that added to her anger. In fact, no one paid any attention to her at all. She was always the one behind the scenes and no one thought of appreciating her effort.  
  
The Shadow began to act rebellious. She broke rule after rule, ignoring the dark words spoken about her. And in secret, she practiced her skill to use the power of others. Under her wings, the creatures of Melkor bred and multiplied while she veiled the eyes of Valinor. Her thirst for power increased and her heart became colder and colder each day until it was soon devoid of any feelings unless they were feelings of anger, hatred and poisonous jealousy. Deep down inside her, a dagger of sadness pierced her heart but she chose to hide it. Layer upon layer, she built her fortress, ever hiding behind the walls. Her beauty soon faded behind the ugly mask she wore. Her desire for the attention and love of others turned bitterly into the desire for power.  
  
Nevertheless, behind those walls, a torn heart still worked. Beating ever so timidly for it was afraid of attaining more wounds. The Shadow hid all her true feelings. Her life was like a masquerade and she joined in the crowd, changing the masks often to hide what she felt. She laughed when sorrow plagued her, achieved boldness in the face of her fear and of all, she pretended that she had all she wanted – attention, love, the respect from other. Distrust grew in her for to her eyes, she saw that there was no longer truth. It seemed to her that everyone else hid their feelings from her too.  
  
Then, she chose her doom and left Valinor, following the dark footsteps of Melkor. For his cunning words slipped a gleam of hope in her. He promised her great power beyond any measure if she were to work for him. She agreed without even thinking of the consequences for too heavily had that monster of jealousy distorted her mind, conquering her reasoning and logic.  
  
Long she laboured for him, doing his works without questioning and patiently awaiting the promised reward. But there was none. How could she have believed in Melkor, the King of Deceit, to fulfil what he had promised? In rage, she ceased doing his works and confronted him unflinchingly to demand for her reward. And to her utter disappointment, he had but laughed at her face and told her of her foolishness. She declared that she would for thence on work not for him if he would not give her her much deserved reward. Melkor however was not at all moved by her word and preceded to say, "I do not need you!" in cruel mockery.  
  
And she was banished from the realms of Melkor. She was utterly lost and loneliness crept upon her like a slow poison that would only cause pain but would not kill her. Such torture she endured that was not of the physical but to her emotions and that had proved to be a much brutal torture. For physical wounds would heal with time but the injured heart will never find cure. It shall remain torn and would bleed unceasingly. Such wounds generally stay hidden for those who were injured in such a way would hide their injury from the world they so hated. They, more than all others, would strive to prove that they are better than the world itself.  
  
This is so for the Shadow. For now, she lived in darkness, detesting Light and everything related to him. She sat in at the throne of her own hidden realm, gathering what dull slaves she could find, in an attempt to build her own kingdom. But she never did accomplish this. Not long after that was downfall of Melkor and with him, went a portion of her power. Because she had given them to him for his use before she realise her mistake.  
  
Though, every night, she would walk and her shadows would rise with her, veiling her face and the unshed tears of her eyes that had long lost their radiance. She would walk solitarily in her realm and look up at the stars. She would marvel at their beauty and her memories would bring her back to the days when she was still in Valinor. Oh how she long for to return to those days, to walk in the blessed place and to dwell in peace and happiness. And it was then that she would remember Light, his golden eyes and his merry laughter. She remembered the many jokes that they had shared and the way they had worked together, one lighting the other darkening. They had travelled Middle-earth together, following the pace of the Sun and the Moon. Those were the happiest moments of her life and all these now seemed totally lost to her. She would not even dare to hope to return to such days for fear that she would obtain further wounds to her heart when she realised that that was impossible.  
  
The Shadow would then realise that behind all the deceitful curtains of jealousy, anger and hatred, lay a single emotion of truth. She would realise that in her heart all this while there was a certain feeling that had laid hidden so well that she herself was not aware of till now. She was in love with Light.  
  
@~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~ @~/~  
  
A/N: Chappie finally up! I think it has been almost two months since I've updated *gasps* Anyway, I could get out of a serious case of writer blocks until like last week since I had been extremely busy with church activities and college or university stuff before that. Orientation Week for my university would start this week so I was rushing to get this chapter up before I go to study. I hope that when studies start I might still be able to update this fan fiction. I find that I can only write well when I am feeling very happy or very sad. Weird, ain't it?  
  
Well, don't forget to press on the review button and tell me what you thing!!!  
  
// -- `*~*` -- //  
  
Dear Undomiel, Imagines Aragorn in all his dirty clothes, blood, sweat and stuff. He IS the KING. And yeah.........he IS SEXY.........at times =P  
  
Dear Legolas's Bride, Wow! Your review really made me smile. Thanks! But don't be too sure there isn't anything to criticize in this fan fiction. I found loads of them and more than 5 reviewers had too.........  
  
Dear Kelsey, Tries hitting Writer's Block on the head with a lamp *hits furiously* Hmm.........I guess it worked! Because here is the next chapter =) Thanks for the advice.  
  
Dear Hebe Jebes, I hope I am not torturing you with my horrible style of writing and my boring story. Glad you're still reading my fan fiction.  
  
Dear Kaith Kenshin, You changed your username again!!?? I almost couldn't recognise you there.........hehe.........Anyway, thanks for the compliments. You are really making me swell with pride =P Perhaps you should write LOTR fan fictions too.........Oh yeah, and don't forget to pester Skysong (CY) to write her own fan fictions *I hope she isn't reading this*  
  
Dear kandi777666, Thanks for convincing me I'm not a lousy writer! And for reading all my other fan fictions!  
  
Dear Legolas_luva, Sorry, but I don't think I can e-mail my stories to you =( But you can read it here in fanfiction.net!  
  
Dear Sherwood Girl, I don't think Legolas or Lalaith is going to die.........yet.........*evil laughter*  
  
Dear Anonymous, I shall call you Squishy and you shall be my Squishy =P  
  
Dear ~*~, Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Dear someone sane, For your information, I have read the books before writing this rubbish. And although in the Silmarillion, Lalaith is the daughter of Hurin and Morwen, the Lalaith in this story is not. If you have also read the books (like I did), you would also find that J.R.R. Tolkien himself sometimes used the same name for different persons or characters. For example, the character of Haldir. As all of LOTR fans know, he is the March Warden of Lothlorien, an elf and a handsome one at that.........hehe.........Anyway, there is also another character by the name of Haldir in the Silmarillion and they are definitely NOT the same person. The Haldir in Silmarillion is the son of Halmir of Brethil. He was a human, not an elf, and was slain in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. So you see, that gave me a right to use the same name for different characters because the Haldir in Lord of the Rings is not the same as the Haldir in Silmarillion and my Lalaith is not the same as the Lalaith in Silmarillion or the Unfinished Tales. Unless if you can prove to me that Haldir of Silmarillion had somehow changed into an elf, came alive again and landed in Lothlorien, please bear with me for using the name Lalaith in this story (well, if you're going to continue reading it.........which I highly doubt). There is also Glorfindel but some claimed that the Glorfindel of LOTR is the same as the one in Silmarillion. And for this story being a Mary Sue story.........don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Dear Snowmane, Yup, the deer is Lalaith! And fortunately, my instructor allows me to wind down the windows. I was gulping for fresh air then =P Sorry for confusing you.........  
  
Dear Lady Gwen of Avalon, Ohh.........I'll have to look up on the Greek myth! I might get more inspiration from it =) In mean time, let us fight together against this horrible Writer's Block. 


	22. Light into the Shadow

Light wandered in the likeness of a man, in a robe of all shades of golden brown, with a little thrush, fluttering beside him, or perched on his shoulder. He held onto an emasculate lance laced with designs of red fire that shone faintly. Light looked up and ruffled his fair hair with his free hand as the wind blew towards him. How long has it been? He wondered to himself. Well not really long, by the standards of a Maia but it had felt incredibly long to him. Too long. He needed to end this as quickly as he can. Having a servant of Melkor running free is as dangerous as having the Dark Lord himself freed.

He had fought her before. The traitor! Once, he would never believed her capable of such a thing. She was his dearest companion! Was. He had fought her but the fight was never concluded. The fight had weakened both of them and broke the power of his lance. He wanted it to be over. It angered him to know what she had done and felt it his responsibility to end her evil doings. To end her. He flipped the lance effortlessly and strapped it across his back to ease his walk. The thrush chirped once to signal where the entrance is. And he entered the lair of the Shadow.

* * *

"Wait, I think you should start from that side and I start from the other and we'll meet in the middle. Agreed?" he smiled warmly.

"That side looks like a whole lot more job to do than the other…" she complained, looking over to where he had pointed earlier.

"Think of it as a way of saying thanks for the anklet I made you," he winked at her and started walking over to the end of the field as she looked down at the bells on the anklet that tinkled every time she moved.

"Light! When you give somebody something, you're not supposed to ask for anything back, you know!" she shouted at him and proceeded to throw a rock aimed at his head when he ignored her. A loud 'ouch' was the reply when the rock found its target.

They worked their way through the whole place and reunited at the centre to marvel at their labour. The evening light was just right as it faded softly into shadow. Light held Shadow close to him and combed her dark hair with his fingers. The two, so much different from each other but yet, share affection for one another. They were the closest of friends.

"Light?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Hmm…?"

"Will we always be together?"

"We will." He replied with a fierce certainty. Shadow frowned at his sudden smirk.

* * *

"Who else would be silly enough to do more work for me?" He released her and ran off before she could pick up another rock.

Shadow looked over into the mirror, its cruel ebony frame twisted and turned with sharp thorns as black sulphurous mist extended from it. The mirror looked like a large, gaping mouth in the middle of an agonizing moan. Black, hissing liquid swirled at its centre. She could watch the elf through the mirror as Legolas wandered in her realm.

Then, she caught sight of a white deer following closely behind him.

"Now…how did it get in?"

She stood up and moved closer to have a better look into the mirror, the mist suffocating but bearable since she is so used to it. Frowning, she whispered her disbelief and tried a spell to increase the clarity of the image on the swirling fluid.

There, before her very eyes, is a white doe, panting a little with her effort to keep up with the Mirkwood elf before her. Shadow smiled slightly. It doesn't really matter; they would both end up in her lair anyway. And when they do, she'll be able to take to action what she had planned all these while. It's just an animal, anyway. If it gets in her way, she'll just have to kill it. Flipping her robes, she turned back to sit on her throne.

* * *

Time does not interfere here. For hers was the control of time. If she willed it, it shall always be in darkness. The world, never really saw what warmth light could bring with its presence. This is the world created by Shadow. She wanted to feel again, to feel that she is in control of the things around her. For long had she been used like a fool. She could not deny the ever-daunting voice in her mind that called her an imprudent fool. She lashed out at it and screamed when it became unbearable. No longer did she know what was right or what was wrong. All she did was to regain her being, though futile.

And once, she thought she could. She had found an elf-girl all by herself in the dense forests of Everglades. In hiding, she approached her to get to know what a creature this is. For she was beautiful, as she herself was. She found her fascinating that though she is a commoner, she made no other moves to make her life any different from what it already was. She was content to being just the way she was. Not wanting more power, more recognition, or even riches. It confused the Shadow. Who would not want more to life? And, at long last, curiosity got hold and she took up the courage to speak to her. Lalaith never saw who or what she was then. It was always only a whisper in the wind. But she willingly answered. The voice seemed always sad and lonely and she couldn't refrain from trying to help by answering her.

Then, it happened. Lalaith began to visit the forest less and whenever she did, she would hold a look to her, which suggested that something was amiss. And she had changed. Now she began to long that she was something other than what she was. She wished she could somehow be a princess. The Shadow knew what was happening. Lalaith had fallen in love with the elf-prince who came to visit the kingdom. She grew angry. Nothing good would come out of it! The Shadow insisted. She did not believe in love. And events began to occur. The Shadow was jealous, jealous of the look that was on Lalaith's face. As if she did not care for the world anymore. She did things to stop it. When nothing work, it began to grow worse until she had Lalaith promise that she would never love another. That if she did, her lover would most definitely die.

Lalaith believed her when she looked upon the Shadow's form. It was nothing like the lonely voice that she heard. This was a creature of power. A dark Maia. But whatever the Shadow did, she could not get the necklace of mithril from her. Even in the depths of the darkest dungeons, Lalaith held on to the gem on the necklace that shone faintly. She drew her strength from it and lived the horrors brought by the Shadow. It angered the Shadow and more so when she escaped her dark prison. She must not love. The Shadow now decided it is time to end her lover.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, another chapter. I doubt there would still be the old readers sticking with this story or anyone else for that matter. I guess the steam grew cold and I lost the ability or time to write when my world began to go crazy around me. It's been a long and busy time till I could finally sit down to think and write. Critics and flamers had put me out of this. I understand why they do not like Mary Sues but don't come and tell me that my story suck when you could avoid reading this junk if you'll just heed the warning at the summary of this fic. I hate them. But I would like to thank all who reviewed and made my day. You are all the best! I wish I could have more time to write. Updates would be extremely slow. If you would like to stick to the story, please be patient. I am sorry. 


End file.
